Sun and Space
by Lord Strife
Summary: Ranma and Sailormoon Crossover. What if when the scouts defeated Beryl, all what they defeated was her and Metallia merely hid herself planning for reveange? Entering the fray are two long forgotten senshis! Yes, this a Ranma-Akane pairing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon…I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Sun and Space:   
  
Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts  
  
{xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.1  
  
Prologue:  
  
~ 10,000 years ago ~  
  
Pain…pain surrounded him…he knew that too well…his body felt like it was pierced over a hundred times over…perhaps it did…he looked to his side and saw her…she was in no better shape than he was. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea too rushed in without reinforcements…but it's too late for regrets now.  
  
"I…I'm…sorry…Lithea…" the man, clad in armor (or at least it used to be an armor or what pass for it), said to his female companion. He was breathing hard. And judging from the pool of blood, he knew had little time.  
  
"For…what…Arthel?" replied the girl donning a sailor fuku (in a shape no better than Arthel's armor).  
  
"Seems…like…I won't…be…able to…take…you…to the…ball…as…I promised…" He said stammering. It was already getting very difficult for him to breathe, much less talk.  
  
"Yes…quite…a shame…really…I wish…we…could…have danced…together…one last time…" she replied sadly.  
  
"At least…those…Obsidian…Knights…will…no…longer…trouble Queen…Serenity…" he added thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah…*cough* *cough*…" With every ounce of strength left in her, turned her head to face her beloved. "Arthel?"  
  
"What is it?" he asked while looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Know that…I will…always…love…you…always…"  
  
"I know…Lithea…I too will…always love…you…I hope…someday…we…could be…together again…"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
Arthel reached for Lithea's hand and both gave each other a gentle squeeze before the life flickered away from their eyes, their battered bodies finally giving in to the injuries they have sustained in the prior battle.  
  
A few minutes after, Sailor Pluto arrived on the scene with a dozen Moon Guards.  
  
"It can't be…we're…too late…" Sailor Pluto said with a trembling voice that matched by a sadden face that betrayed her usual stoic and emotionless face.  
  
She cried a single tear, than ran down her cheeks, before her face resumed that cold uncaring mask.  
  
Sailor Pluto motions for the guards to gather the fallen warriors. "Retrieve their bodies so that we can give them proper burial rights when we return to the Moon."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" replied the guards and immediately went about to do their task.  
  
Sailor Pluto watched as the guards, almost reverently, picked up the battered, dead bodies of her best friends and carries them to their shuttle.  
  
[Is this why my future self did not want to know what would happen in the immediate future?] She thought to herself and hated herself, literally, for it. She knew what would happen if she knew the future and attempted to change it. The implications would have been disastrous.  
  
She collected herself and returned to the shuttle as well. The Sun Collective and Vesta Kingdom were not going to like the bad news she is going to bring.  
  
~ Present Time, Nerima ~  
  
"Move to Juuban?" asked a certain pig-tailed martial artist to his mother.  
  
His mother looks at him calmly and said "Yes son. It could help you and Akane get away from all the hassle and bustle of the other fiancées and other people after you or Akane. And it should be far enough to get you away from that idiot of husband of mine!  
  
The last words were pronounced with such venom that a certain panda in the room twitched and feared for his life.  
  
It has been four days after the disastrous wedding attempt, and Nodoka felt that the two needed time to sort themselves out alone, far from all the distractions in Nerima.  
  
"Auntie, are you certain that no one will find us?" Akane asked hopefully. She badly wanted to get away from all the madness that has happened in Nerima the past year, and specially to get the memories of that disastrous wedding out of her head.   
  
Akane knew that Ranma had wanted to marry her that day. Judging from the way he looked at her in that wedding gown and especially to that little heart to heart talk they had after that failed wedding.  
  
"I'm sure, Akane-chan. I've asked Nabiki _nicely_ and she eagerly agreed to help." Nodoka replied cheerfully.  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at one another. The word _nicely_ meant either Nodoka paid Nabiki handsomely or shown her a glitter of the katana's blade. Either way is fine with them so long as they can get away from all these.  
  
"When do we leave mom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"As soon as you two are packed."  
  
"I don't usually have too much to pack. So I'll be done in a minute." He looks at his fiancée. "Don't know about Akane though…"  
  
"Well, I might take a little bit of time…since we are going away for a quite bit." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"Take your time dear. Take your time." Nodoka said as she gently pats Akane's shoulder. "I'll be waiting in the main room." Nodoka then grabs Genma by his ear. "Come along dear."  
  
With that said Nodoka pulled a fat panda along and left the two alone in the dojo.  
  
Akane and Ranma were silent for a few minutes. Both were blushing slightly at the thought of the two of them to be finally alone and away from their usual admirers.  
  
Akane decided to break the silence, "So…uh…Ranma…did auntie tell you where we're going to stay?  
  
"Huh? Oh, she said we're staying at my cousin's place. Hikawa Shrine I think was the name…it has all sorts of wards to protect it against demons, so mom says that not even the old pervert could enter."  
  
"We should try and put up some here as well."  
  
"Yeah…come on tomboy we need to pack!" Ranma walked towards the exit, and was headed for the guest room to start packing his things.  
  
Akane also began to exit the dojo when what Ranma said finally registered in her head. "RANMA! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AGAIN?"  
  
In matter of a few seconds, a loud crash from a mallet could be heard five blocks away from the Tendo dojo followed by a "RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
End Prologue  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well I know that a couple of fanfics usually uses Nemesis as the planet that lies where the asteroid, and in version 1.0 I did used Nemesis but decided that I should use another name and I came up with Vesta, Roman goddess of the hearth of flame (I think), because I helps minimize the association with the Black Moon Family's Nemesis.   
  
The Sun Collective as I have introduced earlier, is a collection of colonies orbiting near the sun, and much closer to it than Mercury is.  
  
Yes, I edited the structure of this fanfic. I removed the script format most people seem to hate.  
  
And yes, I know that a sailormoon/ranma crossover like this has been done enough times to fill out every volume of encyclopedia Britannica from front to cover, but even so each writer (unless he copied another's work word for word) has a unique approach and style and point of view to the story that no two will really be exactly the same.  
  
I do hope to update this as much as I can. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon…I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Sun and Space:   
  
Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts  
  
{xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.0  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ Juuban Downtown, Juuban Ward ~  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"SPARKLING WAVE PRESSURE!!!"  
  
The youma, a cross between a humanoid and a rhino, was struck head on by the magical attack and was sent hurling against a brick wall.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood together a short distance from where the youma was lying. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon landed near their fellow senshi.  
  
"Did we get it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
A loud roar answered her question, as the youma stood up from the rubble. The youma had that murderous gleam in its eyes as it charged the assembled sailor senshi.  
  
"SCATTER!" Sailor Mars shouted and all but Sailor Moon jumped right out of the path of the charging youma.  
  
"WAAHHH!!!" Sailor Moon cried as she was panicking. The youma was barreling in towards her and she was too frightened (or too much of a ditz) to run.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" everyone shouted, as they saw the youma was upon their princess.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and awaited the pain that was to follow. It was a few more seconds that she heard a loud crash beneath her…then it registers to her that she was…flying? No, someone was carrying her. She looked-up and saw Tuxedo Kamen smiling at her.  
  
"You alright Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo Kamen with a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"I am now." Sailor Moon had those hearts in her eyes as she said this. The two of them landed near the others.  
  
"Sailor Moon you clumsy oaf! Why didn't you dodge! If Tuxedo Kamen didn't show-up you might have been Sailor Burger by now!" Sailor Mars berated the other senshi. Though she would deny it, she had been worried of Sailor Moon's safety.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Sailor Mercury stepped up next to Sailor Moon and comforted her a little. "Its okay Sailor Moon…at least you're alright. For the moment we should focus first on the youma."  
  
As Sailor Mercury said this, the attention of everyone turned to the said youma. Apparently it was charging again, horn first.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
A magical energy ripped through the ground and slammed into the youma drastically altering its course and crashed into the side of a building.  
  
Everyone turned towards the source of the attack and saw three of the outer senshi running towards them.  
  
Sailor Uranus was the first to reach the inner senshi. "Princess! Sorry we're late!"  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn stopped and stood next to Sailor Saturn. They were about to offer their own apologies when Sailor Mars cut them off.  
  
"Save the excuse for later! Right now we need to stop that youma!" Sailor Mars said indignantly.  
  
Senshi then plus one Tuxedo Kamen, jumped to attack as the youma was beginning to stand from the rubble.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!"  
  
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!!!"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"SPARKLING WAVE PRESSURE!!!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
A magical barrage, plus a rose (O_o), struck the youma causing it to fall to its knees, and badly battered but not out.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen called out to Sailor Moon "Finish Him now Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!"  
  
The youma roared in pain as it was reduced to ash, collecting a sign of relief from all the senshi present.  
  
"Great job everyone!" Sailor Moon declared happily as she grabbed onto Tuxedo Kamen's arm.  
  
A beeping sound from Sailor Mercury's computer startled everyone from their reverie. And Sailor Mercury immediately checked what the cause of the alert was, and gasped on what she found out.  
  
"Girls! There are several more youma having the same power reading as the one we defeated just now that are rampaging the Juuban Park!" Sailor Mercury said alarmingly.  
  
"Come on! We have no time to loose!" said Sailor Jupiter as she ran towards the park and was immediately followed by the others.  
  
Sailor Moon trailed the rest of them and grumbled something like, 'It's gonna be a looooong night.'  
  
A soon as the senshi were away three figures emerged from the shadows.  
  
"So those are the reincarnated senshi that defeated Beryl?" asked the first.  
  
"Yes…but they seem to be lacking a few more heads." Said the second.  
  
The third had a thoughtful look and replied, "I'm sure we may soon see the others turn out as well, for the moment we need to gather data on the strengths and capabilities of these senshi. We will not end up like that idiot Beryl."  
  
The other two nodded and melted into the shadows once again, heading towards the park to gather more information on their much hated enemies.  
  
~ The next day, Juuban Station ~  
  
The train's onboard speakers cracked to life, "Approaching Juuban Station. I repeat, approaching Juuban Station."  
  
Nodoka looked towards her two companions and shook them awake. "Come on you two, we're here."  
  
Ranma and Akane took time to get the sleep out of their eyes, before they stood up and gather their belongings.  
  
"Your cousin, Rei, will be meeting us on the station. I'm sure you're eager to see her again, after all it has been more than ten years since you last saw each other!"  
  
"I can't even remember what her face looked like, mom…"  
  
"Don't worry about it too much dear. It will come back to you once you see her."  
  
Akane stepped up beside Ranma. "Won't we be trouble at all Auntie Saotome?"  
  
"Not at all dear. Actually father, your grandfather Ranma mind you, was more than happy to take you two in."  
  
The train's speakers again cracked up, "Juuban Station. All departing passengers are sure to check all your belongings before disembarking the train."  
  
Nodoka signal the two to follow her as they disembark the train.  
  
Rei was standing on the platform waiting for her aunt and cousin, and her cousin's fiancée to arrive. Waiting with her is her friends Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto. Thankfully Nodoka already explained, to Rei, Ranma's ailurophobia so Rei had Usagi and Minako leave Luna and Artemis behind.  
  
"So Rei is your cousin cute?" Minako chirped in.  
  
"I hope he looks like my former boyfriend!" Makoto added.  
  
Rei looked at her friends and sighed, "Didn't I tell you girls already?"  
  
"Tell us what, Mako-chan?" asked the curious Usagi. Though she already had a boyfriend she couldn't help but be curious.  
  
Ami without looking up from her book answered for Rei, "Rei's cousin already has a fiancée and she is coming along with him."  
  
"At least somebody was listening to me." Rei said half-heartedly.  
  
The station speakers cracked to life indicating the train has arrived.  
  
People began disembarking the train, Rei was straining to keep a look-out for her aunt and cousin…well at least for her aunt. She hasn't seen her cousin all these years and she can't even remember his face, so instead she looked for her aunt.  
  
Rei was pre-occupied at looking at the train and the disembarking people when she accidentally bumped into someone. She let out a shriek as she stumbled backwards.  
  
Before she fell on the floor, a strong hand grabbed onto her waists preventing her from hitting the pavement below.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" The man asked her.  
  
Rei turned around and saw quite a cute and hunk of man holding her waist.  
  
"Rei! Is that you?" called a voice from behind the man.  
  
Rei immediately regained her balance as she stood and saw that it was her aunt that called out her name. The man casually dropped his arm and stood next to her aunt.  
  
"Auntie Nodoka!" Rei happily called to her aunt.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Rei. I see you have met your cousin!" Nodoka said as she turned to look at her son nodding approvingly.  
  
'Cousin?' Rei thought, and then she turned to regard the man that she bumped into earlier. "You're Ranma?"  
  
Ranma gave a sheepish nod. 'Damn!' was all Rei could think. 'And I thought I found mister perfect…*sigh*' Regaining her composure, Rei gave her cousin a smile and a hug and said, "Hi Ranma, it's been a long time!"  
  
"Yeah it has. Let me introduce you to my fiancée." Ranma said.  
  
Rei didn't notice the girl before but she was standing beside Ranma. 'Huh? Was she there earlier?'  
  
"Rei, this is my fiancée Tendo Akane. Akane meet my cousin Rei!" Ranma said introducing the two girls.  
  
"Hello I'm Hino Rei, nice to meet you!" Rei bowed as she greeted Akane.  
  
"Pleasure is mine." Akane returned the greeting and bow.  
  
Rei then saw her friends walking towards them.  
  
"Girls, this is my cousin Saotome Ranma and his fiancée Tendo Akane." The two bowed to Rei's friends in acknowledgement. "Ranma, Akane, I like you two to meet my friends. This is Makoto; she's also a martial artist you know!" Rei said while pointing at the brunette with a pony-tail.  
  
"Hi!" Makoto greeted, but added silently 'Man, why are all the good ones taken!'  
  
Rei continued, "This ditz here is Usagi!"  
  
"I'm not a ditz Rei! That was mean!" Usagi was at the verge of tears.  
  
"Now, now Rei! You shouldn't tease your friends like that!" Nodoka said lecturing her niece.  
  
"But it's true…anyway the other blond is Minako." Rei gestures to the blond girl standing beside Usagi.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you!" Minako chirped happily.  
  
"And the last is…" before Rei could continue she was interrupted by a sudden out burst from Akane.  
  
"Ami! Is that you?" Akane suddenly asked, cutting off Rei's introduction.  
  
Ami looked-up from her book and immediately recognized the girl who called her name. "Akane!" Ami then happily hugged Akane much to surprise of everyone else.  
  
"Uh...you know her Akane?" Ranma asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, Ranma. She's my cousin! Her mother and my father are siblings you see." Akane said happily.  
  
"Well, I do see the resemblance though." Ranma said while looking at the two cousins.  
  
"Now that you mention it…they do look alike." Rei said as she also made a casual look over Ami and Akane.  
  
"Come on children. Let's continue this conversation over at the Hikawa Shrine." Nodoka said as she gestures for everyone to follow her outside the platform.  
  
Ranma and Akane were immediately beside Nodoka while Rei and Ami walked up next to them. Rei and Ami both wanted to get re-acquainted with their respective cousins, while Usagi and the rest trailed them.  
  
"Wow, I never thought Rei's cousin was such a hunk!" Minako said as she made a look-over at Ranma's body.  
  
Makoto nodded but sighed, "Well unfortunately he's already taken. By Ami's cousin no less."  
  
"I wish Mamoru was here with us today." Usagi said sadly but suddenly brightened-up. "At least we get to meet new friends today!"  
  
The group walked together outside the station, and headed for the bus stop.  
  
"So you two will be transferring to Juuban High for the mean time?" Ami asked her cousin.  
  
"Yeah. It will help Ranma and I get away from the madness of Nerima."  
  
Rei was talking with Ranma when they overhear Akane and Ami's talk.  
  
"By the way Ranma now that Akane and Ami brought it up…" Rei began "Is it true that there are a lot of weird things happening in Nerima? Like over-powered martial artists and the like?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, it's true Rei."  
  
Makoto decided to join the conversation since martial arts have been brought in as a topic. "Wow! So it is true there are _really_ good martial artists in Nerima! I better go see one of these days!"  
  
"You don't need to dear." Nodoka said, and continued "My son is the best of the lot back in Nerima."  
  
All the girls, minus Akane, dropped their jaws.  
  
"Re-really?" Minako asked, while she adjusted her first estimate of the specimen before her eyes.  
  
Ranma fidgeted a little to the attention but nodded his head as a sign of affirmation.  
  
"And he has the biggest ego also of the lot." added Akane.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Now, Akane dear. You shouldn't say that to your fiancée. But…I have to agree with you there." Nodoka smiling towards Ranma.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Sorry dear."  
  
Rei has read some magazines regarding the martial artists of Nerima. She read that whenever there was a fight, huge property damage usually follows. So much more than the damage done when youmas attack, which she found totally unbelievable. She also read that some of these people could do ki attacks…  
  
'Hmm…I wonder if Ranma could do ki attacks? I better ask then…'  
  
"Hey, Ranma!"  
  
"What is it Rei?'  
  
"I read from some magazines that some of those people could do ki-based attacks. Are you one of those?" Rei asked casually.  
  
"Hey, I read about it too! Though I was skeptical if it were possible." Makoto added.  
  
"Feh! It's quite possible alright. All you need is lots of training. Here let me show you." Ranma lifted his hand, palm up and no sooner has he done this a ball of ki materialize above his palm.  
  
Aside from Akane and Nodoka, the girls' jaws dropped again at the sight which they deemed impossible.  
  
Ami and Rei were the most curious of the bunch. Rei was thinking along the lines of how it could help her in her fire readings, while Ami was looking for _practical_ applications of it and of course, the know-how behind it as well.  
  
"Let's continue this little talk at the shrine, the bus is here." Minako pointed at the approaching bus.  
  
~ Time Gate ~  
  
Sailor Pluto, the ever vigilant guardian time, was looking over the timelines at double…no triple effort to determine the source of the ripple she felt earlier.  
  
'What was that I felt earlier?' She thought while she was looking at the gate before her with the fluctuating vision of Crystal Tokyo. 'The future has become unstable…why?' She tried all the techniques, methods, ways she knew to determine the source, yet could not pinpoint the exact cause.  
  
'Who or what is this new enemy that could masked its' presence even before the gates of time?' She pondered. Now she could see before her two probable futures: one is of Crystal Tokyo…the other, something not even she could describe.  
  
'I must discuss this with the scouts! The future we all long for is at stake!'  
  
She took one more glance at the time gate before she left to talk to the scouts. If she left a little later she would have seen the figure resolve into an enemy she thought was long since dead.  
  
~ Hikawa Shrine ~  
  
"Since the two of you are not yet married, we decided to prepare two guess rooms for the both of you. We don't want you to do anything improper so long as you're within temple grounds." Rei said with a silly grin on her face.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane's faces are flushed at Rei's comment.  
  
Ranma decided to change topic, "Err…Rei I think I'll be going out for awhile…you know…get to know the town more."  
  
"I…uh…think I'll go with Ranma…too keep him out of trouble!" Akane said.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"We could give you two a little tour if you like." Usagi volunteered.  
  
"Well, I would like to continue my talk with my cousin so if you two don't mind I think I'll tag along as well." Ami added.  
  
"Uh…sure. No problem." Ranma replied.  
  
'You better not be hitting on my cousin pervert!' Akane added to herself. She also wondered why she felt a pang of jealousy, after all her cousin wouldn't dare take Ranma…would she?  
  
"I know an ice cream parlor near here! Why don't we go there?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi's smile brightened at the mere mention of ice cream. "YAY! Ice cream!"  
  
Nodoka then appeared on the hallway. "I see you young ones are going out? Be sure to be back before dinner then."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
~ Juuban Mall ~  
  
A young _couple_ was walking hand-in-hand in the mall. They were trailing their young _daughter_ as she gleefully jumped from one window to another…window shopping if you will.  
  
"HEY! HARUKA! MICHIRU! HOTARU!" a voice called out from behind them.  
  
All three turned to see a running and enthusiastic Usagi, waving at them. They could also see the other inners walking towards them with a couple that looked familiar to them somehow.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru called out as she hugged the elder girl. "What are you doing here? Are you window shopping too?"  
  
"Hello, Usagi." Haruka greeted her future ruler.  
  
"Hi Haruka! Michiru! Actually we're giving our friends a little tour. Oh! That reminds me!" Usagi grabs Hotaru's hand. "Come on! Let me introduce you to them!"  
  
Usagi half-dragged Hotaru while Haruka and Michiru followed the two at their own pace.  
  
Usagi places both her hands on Hotaru's shoulders as she addresses Ranma and Akane, "I would like you two to meet Tomoe Hotaru. She's also one of our best friends. And these two lovely ladies with her are her guardians…the blonde is Ten'ou Haruka and the other is Kaiou Michiru."  
  
'I thought _she_ was a _he_? Oh well…she's kinda like Ucchan then.' Ranma thought. "Hi! I'm Rei's cousin, Saotome Ranma. And this is my fiancée…"  
  
'Wow! Ranma acknowledged me as his fiancée!' Akane smiled, inwardly. "And I'm Ami's cousin, Tendo Akane. Please to meet you!"  
  
"Please to meet you too!" Hotaru smiled while she bowed.  
  
"Never knew Rei had a cousin…but Ami's cousin is a dead ringer for a twin eh Michiru?"  
  
"Yeah…the resemblance is uncanny!"  
  
Haruka then studied the two, wondering why they looked vaguely familiar, and then it registers to her, "AH! Now I remember!"  
  
"Remember what Haruka?" asked Michiru. The others look at Haruka as if gesturing to continue.  
  
"The reason why you two looked familiar…I saw your pictures in the monthly Martial Artists of Japan magazine!"  
  
Michiru then look at the Ranma and Akane much more closely then recognition also settles in, "You're right! YOU are that Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane!"  
  
"Magazine? But I do not remember posing…for…any…magazine…" It dawns on Ranma just how the said magazine got his and Akane's picture. He turns to regard Akane and sees that she too has reached the same conclusion.  
  
"Nabiki!" the both of them chorused.  
  
Hotaru was shyly stealing glances at Ranma, she had a little crush on the said martial artist and here she was meeting him personally.  
  
Further musings were interrupted when a wall suddenly blew inward revealing five youmas.  
  
"What the heck are those?" Ranma asked casually as if seeing a youma was normal.  
  
"Oh my god! Those are youmas!" Usagi cried. "We better go take refuge! I'm sure the scouts would come and deal with those!"  
  
"Who are the scouts?" Ranma asked, and the others face faulted (yes even Akane).  
  
Usagi recovered first, "They're the pretty soldiers of love and justice you know!"  
  
Just then, the youmas began to siphon energy from the people they managed to catch.  
  
Ranma decided to act, "I'll deal with them…you girls take cover!"  
  
Akane fumed, 'No way I'm letting him out of my sight! From what I saw in the news, the senshi are scantly clad and I'm NOT leaving that pervert alone with scantly clad women!' Akane turned her attention to the others, "I'll go help Ranma. You girls go ahead!"  
  
Ami and Rei both ran simultaneously towards a private place to transform. Martial artists or not, they're not letting their cousins alone to fight those youmas alone! The others followed suite.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"  
  
A volley of hundred punches struck the youma nearest Ranma, freeing the person the thing was draining.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Ranma turned to see Akane coming up next to him.  
  
'Great! The tomboy decided to help…oh well…' Ranma sighed, "Akane I'll try and distract those things while you help those people get away!" Without waiting for her response, Ranma jumped back into the fray and kicked the youma he hit earlier towards a wall.  
  
Akane did not hesitate to rush forward to get the person as far away and fast as possible from the youma as she can.  
  
The other four youmas stopped what they were doing and began to advance on the little human that literally kick the butt of their comrade.  
  
"Halt!" a voice commanded.  
  
Ranma and Akane plus the youmas all turned their head to regard the source of the voice.  
  
"Malls are for people to enjoy themselves! You have no right to endanger the people and destroy their happiness! We are the pretty soldiers: Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury"  
  
"Sailor Mars"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter"  
  
"Sailor Venus"  
  
"Sailor Uranus"  
  
"Sailor Neptune"  
  
"Sailor Saturn"  
  
"Sailor Pluto"  
  
All the scouts turned their heads towards the ever mysterious Sailor Pluto with a look of shock and disbelief.  
  
"What? Can't I do that little pose too?"  
  
Err…right…We the Sailor Senshi shall punish you in the name of the moon!"  
  
With that the nine women dressed in sailor fuku jumped into the fray.  
  
'Those are the ones that handle these youmas? You have got to be kidding me!' Ranma said to himself.  
  
'Darn! Those senshi DO wear scantly clad fukus! The pervert must be having a field day!' Akane fumed to herself.  
  
The youma that Ranma knocked down stood up from the ruble and joined its' brethren as it prepares to engage the senshi.  
  
Ranma noticed that the youmas have now changed their priority of target 'Hey! Damn things are ignoring me!'  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!"  
  
A ball of ki launched from Ranma's hand and hit one of the youma dead center, creating a gaping hole. The youma then dissolved into nothingness.  
  
"That will teach you to ignore me!"  
  
The senshi were dumbstruck! They fought this kind of youma before and took almost every one of them to kill one! And yet Ranma killed a youma without even breaking a sweat!  
  
Sailor Pluto too was shocked (hey, she can't know everything!), 'How did he do that? No human could have such power!'  
  
The remaining youma now regarded Ranma as its biggest threat. If a human could kill one of them in an instant then better kill that human before it kills all of them.  
  
"ROOOAAARRR!"  
  
All four youmas attacked simultaneously. Ranma just dodged, for him the youmas' attacks were to slow to even hit him.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!"  
  
Ranma launched another ki attack and hit another youma in the head. The head was instantly incinerated while and remainder of it's' body dissolved much more slowly.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!"  
  
Ranma turned to see one of the senshi launch her own attack while the youma were pre-occupied with the recent death of one of their brethren.  
  
Two of the remaining three youma were caught in the attack and were instantly killed. The remaining youma tried to retreat but was immediately surrounded by the senshi and dealt with accordingly.  
  
"Heck that was too easy! Ryoga last far longer than these things!"  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" Sailor Mars shouted towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma barely had time to look when he was struck hard at the face and sent flying towards an unbroken wall.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled as she ran towards were Ranma has fallen.  
  
"Saturn, go see how Ranma is." Sailor Mars said to the younger senshi.  
  
Saturn nodded and went to check on Ranma. The remaining senshi turned to regard the newly arrived enemy.  
  
"Ah! I see that the senshi are all here!" the man said. The said man was wearing black armor, with a crest of an eagle on his breast plate. The armor covered his entire body. It was hard to believe that a person could move under such heavy armor but the man did and he did so fluidly.  
  
"Aquilae!" Sailor Pluto was shocked to see him of all people.  
  
"Ah! Sailor Pluto, how good of you to remember me!"  
  
"Who is he Pluto?" Uranus asked while she readied herself in a fighting stance.  
  
"He is one of the seven Obsidian Knights of Queen Metallia." Replied the senshi of time.  
  
"Yes that I am. But we're six now, since you killed that idiot Beryl already…oh and Queen Metallia sends her regards to the inners." He said with a smirk.  
  
The inner senshi were shocked. They had thought Metallia was dead but from what this man was saying, she was very much alive.  
  
"We needed to take a little energy now and then since the injuries you gave her has not yet completely healed…and yours will suffice quite nicely!", without another word Aquilae launch himself into the attack.  
  
"DEATH RAY!!!"  
  
A dark energy materialized and jetted towards the gather senshi.  
  
"Everyone take cover!" Sailor Mercury shouted.  
  
While Aquilae was battling the other senshi, Saturn was kneeling besides Ranma healing him of his injuries.  
  
"Ouch! Man that creep sure packs a punch! Much more so than Ryoga!" Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'd say. You usually just shrugged off when you get hit." Akane added but was eyeing Saturn closely, making sure Ranma doesn't add anyone anymore to his _fiancée_ collection.  
  
"There all better! I'd better go and help the others." Saturn stood and ran towards where the other senshi were.  
  
"She's cute!" Akane said, trying to provoke Ranma.  
  
"Whatever Lithea."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Ra-Ranma what did you call me?"  
  
"Err…didn't I say Akane?" Ranma said hopefully, 'Oh man! I must have hit my head too much…I just called her by another girl's name…but is seems right?'  
  
'He called me by another name…I mean…I should be angry but…how come it felt right?' Akane thought to herself, when a name suddenly pops into her head. "Arthel?"  
  
If it were possible Ranma froze even more. 'She called me…Arthel…who's Arthel? It ain't my name but…how come it feels it does?'  
  
'Why the hell did I say that? But if felt as if was his name…'  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
  
The two were shook from their reverie by the attack and turned their attention back towards the battle.  
  
They saw Sailor Pluto launch her attack towards the man in Obsidian Armor, noting that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune were out of commission as they were being healed by Saturn.  
  
'How come there was a feeling of familiarity?' Ranma and Akane both thought, and then 'Why the hell am I thinking this way?'  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
Aquilae just grinned and countered the attack with his own, "DEATH RAY!!!"  
  
The two incoming attacks were quickly nullified.  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you sen…" Before Aquilae could finish his retort, Pluto launched an attack that he barely dodged. The _Dead Scream_ grazed his obsidian armor clipping off the left shoulder guard.  
  
"DAMN YOU PLUTO!"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
  
Another magic attack was launched towards Aquilae, this time he was ready for it and dodged accordingly.  
  
"DEATH RAY!!!"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!!!"  
  
The last minute shot of Venus managed to hit Aquilae straight at his firing hand and managed to change the direction of his projectile. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon was in the new flight path.  
  
"SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Ranma and Akane turned pale at the sight, and both uttered a single word together, "Princess!"  
  
Suddenly, a wave of memories flooded both Ranma and Akane, memories of time long past, memories of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Pluto shouted as fear gripped her heart as she knew her princess will not have enough time to dodge the blast.  
  
The others were shouting the same, and Sailor Uranus was basically trying to run towards her princess.  
  
"NULL VORTEX!!!"  
  
A wave of energy suddenly cut through the incoming projectile, detonating it short from were Sailor Moon was.  
  
"Princess! Are you alright?" asked a man wearing armor similar to the design of that of Endymion but of a different color (dark blue and black with a deep blue cape) and having a sigil of an upside down triangle engraved at the crest of the left shoulder guard.  
  
"VESTA! Is the princess alright?" another person appeared, this time it's a girl wearing the same style fuku as the other senshi but of another color: she had bright red skirt, brighter than that of Mars; had white gloves up to her elbow; the ribbon on her fuku is yellow, and her boots were of deep red and reaches her knees.  
  
The senshi, especially Pluto, were stunned. There was another senshi and a knight similar to Endymion!  
  
'They…they're alive! By all the gods…they're alive!' was echoing inside Pluto's head.  
  
Aquilae took the moment to look at the new arrivals. Recognition settles in his brows. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta!" he spat out the names.  
  
"Aquilae! How dare you attack the Princess Serenity! In the name of the moon! We will punish you!" Sun took a pose similar to the senshi and leapt to attack.  
  
"Take care of the princess! We'll deal with that moron!" Vesta said before he joined Sun in the battle.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
"NULL VORTEX!!!"  
  
"They're alive!" this time Pluto said it out loud.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to Pluto and asked, "You know them Pluto?"  
  
"Yes. We'll talk about it later…right now we should help them!"  
  
On cue, the senshi minus Jupiter, Neptune (who are still injured) and Saturn (as she was healing them), leapt to join the two newly awakened senshi.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
  
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!!!"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!"  
  
"NULL VORTEX!!!"  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
Aquilae jumped to avoid the attacks only to be hit by a World Shaking of Uranus and thrown back against a wall.  
  
"Damn…you win this round senshi…but I WILL be back!" Aquilae sank into the ground as he teleported away from the battle.  
  
After making sure that Aquilae was gone, the scouts turned to the two newly awakened senshi with peeked interest.  
  
"Wow! A male senshi! I never thought it possible!" Venus declared as she took a good look at Vesta.  
  
"Uh...I think we need to go Sun!"  
  
Sun took a glance at her companion, seeing him fidget under the scrutinizing glance of Venus, nodded.  
  
"WAIT!" Sailor Pluto shouted.  
  
"See you around Pluto!" Vesta raised his hands and out came his Space Staff and tapped the ground once and he and Sun immediately teleported away.  
  
"He could teleport?" asked a bewildered Mercury.  
  
"What the? Party's over? And I wanted to pay that creep for hitting over the wall!" Ranma said as he ran towards where the scouts were followed by Akane.  
  
Akane came to stop beside Ranma and said, "Forget about him Ranma! We better go see if our cousins and their friends are alright!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey, if you girls go see that jerk again call me! I want a little pay back! Come on Akane let's go look for them!"  
  
As soon as Ranma and Akane were out of hearing distance, Mercury spoke up. "We better de-transform before those two worry about us…and we need to talk regarding those two new senshi!"  
  
Rei nodded then added, "I'll do a fire-reading to see if I can come up with something!"  
  
Moon then stepped up next to Pluto, "And you better tell us what you know Pluto!"  
  
"I will. Besides there is also another matter I needed to talk to you. And it may be related to the return of Metallia and her Obsidian Knights. Let's meet up Hikawa Shrine later." Pluto replied.  
  
Mars shook her head, "Ranma and Akane are staying wit me at the shrine. I don't think it would be an ideal place at the moment."  
  
"Then we meet at Haruka's apartment. In any event, I'll see you all later. And better go see to your cousins."  
  
Momentarily, as soon as Ranma and Akane were out of hearing distance, Akane turned to Ranma and asked, "You think they bought it?"  
  
"I think so. Right now I think its better that we try and piece together what we know before we go confront Pluto."  
  
"Yeah…she tends to go overboard." Akane agreed, and then smiled at her fiancé. "I guess…we got what we wished for eh Arthel?"  
  
Ranma smiled too. "Yeah, Lithea. A second chance." He then lowered his face to meet hers and then their lips touched in gentle and passionate kiss.  
  
Akane then broke the kiss smiling. "I guess we better go find our friends before they worry."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"They're the senshi. I kind of thought their auras were familiar but as I studied it more, it resembled Rei and Ami and their friends!"  
  
"Wow! So…I guess we keep it a secret for the moment?"  
  
"Yeah. And it would be fun to tease Pluto around a little…you know…"  
  
"Uh-hmm…but I find more interesting to tease you, love!"  
  
"Come on, as soon as they de-transform we'll meet up with them."  
  
On cue, Ranma and Akane met up with Rei and the others minus Pluto as she headed back into the time gates.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmm…so much for deep plots…oh well… 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon…I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Sun and Space:   
  
Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts  
  
{xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.0  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ Haruka and Michiru's Apartment, Juuban Ward ~  
  
Even though Ranma and Akane said that they won't be back at the shrine until dinner time, the senshi decided to host their meeting at Haruka and Michiru's apartment to ensure privacy. Save for Mamoru, all the senshi were present, including Setsuna.  
  
Usagi was seated on the floor, near the couch reading a manga she liberated from Rei awhile ago. Rei was sitting beside Usagi, looking for an opening to retake her manga. Ami was seated on the couch, reading a book (Advance Physics and its Practical Application in Daily Living. O_o). Minako and Makoto were also seated on the couch talking about Rei's cousin and that mysterious male senshi. Hotaru is seated on one of the pair of sofas and behind her stood her _parents_, Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Setsuna came down from upstairs; gaining the attention of everyone in the room (even Usagi…after Rei regained her manga that is). Setsuna was just getting seated at one of the sofas when she was bombarded by questions.  
  
"Who was that creep we fought?"  
  
"Is Metallia really alive?"  
  
"I thought Galaxia was our last opponent?"  
  
"How was that black knight connected to Metallia?"  
  
"Who were those two new senshi?"  
  
"How did Ranma beat the youma?"  
  
"Is the male senshi available?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Minako.  
  
"What? It's a valid question ain't it?"  
  
Setsuna raised her right hand to silence the senshi from further questions (and probable silly ones at that) so she could start answering the previous ones first.  
  
"First…" Setsuna began, "That black armored knight we fought is named Aquilae. He is one of the Seven Obsidian Knights of Metallia, much like Beryl was."  
  
"You mean they were the same league as Beryl?" asked Ami.  
  
"Actually, Beryl was weakest of the knights." replied Setsuna earning a shocked look from the inners.  
  
"W-what? She was the weakest? And we all died trying to fight her!!!" asked a perplexed Rei.  
  
Ami regained a bit of her composure and asked a question that she knew was hanging (at least in theory) with the other inners' mind, "If they were Metallia's followers…how come we never fought any of them before?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the gather senshi, for the briefest moment they saw her eyes start to tear, but was soon gone as she returned to that emotionless and cold eyes of hers. "That is were those two other senshi comes in."  
  
Everyone leaned in as it was rare for Setsuna to divulge information so freely. "It was a month before the fall of the Silver Millennium…" Setsuna paused; making sure everyone was listening to her. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta was dispatched to Space Colony TG-001A, in orbit between the planets Vesta and Mars."  
  
"Wait a minute! There is no planet Vesta!" Haruka suddenly blurted out.  
  
Setsuna gave Haruka the _look_ that made her shut her mouth quickly. "Vesta is now what we know as the asteroid field. Before we go into details on that…as I said Sailors Sun and Vesta were dispatched to that colony because of an SOS we received. To be able to respond on time, Sun and Vesta proceeded ahead of the Moon Guards…little did we know they were too late…and fell into an enemy trap.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly how it happened…even that event was blocked-off from me…but from what I can tell, the most powerful six of Metallia's Obsidian Knights were on board the colony. When I got to the station with the Moon Guards, they were already dead. Apparently, Sailor Vesta used his Space Continuum Chrysalis to seal away the Obsidian Knights and it seems that both of them fueled that attack with their life force. A few days after that, an angry Metallia took out her frustration on the planet Vesta and completely destroyed the planet, leaving it as it is today, nothing more than chunks of rocks."  
  
The senshi (especially Hotaru) shrugged at the concept of a planet being obliterated.  
  
Usagi raised her hand to ask her question and Setsuna signaled for her to do so, "I thought we killed Metallia back then when we fought Beryl?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I though so too. I had thought that Galaxia was the last hurdle to the realization of Crystal Tokyo…but apparently Metallia managed to survive that battle. As to how? I do not know. But it seems she managed to hide her presence from the time stream that not even I could have known of her survival."  
  
Hotaru decided to ask her own question, "Um…Setsuna-mama?"  
  
"Yes, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Who exactly are Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta?"  
  
Setsuna had that thoughtful look before she answered, "They were…are (she corrected herself, knowing that they were now alive again) my best friends."  
  
"BEST FRIENDS?!" All present were shocked upon hearing Setsuna having any REAL friends. They often though the Senshi of Time was eternally: a lone-wolf.  
  
"What? Can't a person make any friends?"  
  
"No that's not we meant…it's…err…"  
  
"Not like me?" Supplied Setsuna to the struggling Usagi, who nodded in reply.  
  
"Even I had to make close friends sometime don't I?" The others merely nodded before Setsuna continued, "Vesta had that arrogant demeanor on him, that most people hate…and Sun had that violent temper that makes Mars look calm…"  
  
Everyone, except Rei, began to imagine a person who could be more violent than Mars.  
  
"HEY! I DON'T HAVE A VIOLENT TEMPER!" Rei shouted defiantly, only adding more to the evidence at hand.  
  
Setsuna decided to ignore Rei's outburst and continued, "But needless to say, they were good friends…I mean really good friends. Vesta's promises were good as gold and never backs down on helping anyone who needs help. Sun has that kindness about her that easily out-balances her temper…"   
  
Setsuna now has that longing look at her face. "Sailor Sun was the daughter of the royalty of the Sun Collective, a series of 16 orbital colonies around the sun far nearer than Mercury's orbit. The Sun Royal Family was a close relation to the Mercury Royal Family Line and it was said that the two royal families' ancestry could be traced back to a single person.   
  
"Sailor Vesta was the son of the royalty of the Vesta Kingdom, which was originally a principality of Mars Kingdom. Apparently as you can see, Sailor Vesta is a male senshi. In the Vesta Kingdom, the first born child of the royal family is the one usually ascending to the rank of senshi, regardless if the child is male or female. And much like me, the Senshi of Vesta also gains a guardianship title: the Guardian of Space."  
  
"Guardian of Space?" asked a very interested Ami.  
  
"Guardians of Time and Space maintain the delicate balance of reality. Both share an equal amount of secrets and knowledge. I was already Time Guardian for 10 years before Prince Arthel assumed title of Sailor Vesta and became Space Guardian."  
  
"So he too can know what the future would bring?" asked further by Haruka, thinking that if this new senshi would be more willing to share information than the Senshi of Time.  
  
"No, that is the privilege of the Time Guardian…but he can create warps or portals directly to the places he needs or wants to go to."  
  
"Why didn't he use that back then to bring in the Moon Guards or the other senshi with him?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I needed to organize the Moon Guards that were to accompany us. Vesta and Sun decided to proceed ahead of us because every single second would be invaluable if there was indeed trouble at the colony. And I would assume that the knights employed some sort of magical nullifier as to prevent Vesta from using those powers to create an escape portal."  
  
"So is Vesta available?" asked a boy-hungry Minako.   
  
Makoto also had that look in her eyes, hoping that the said senshi was indeed available.  
  
Setsuna did something the others thought they never see: laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you Mina-chan and you too Mako-chan…"   
  
Everyone had in their thoughts: Mina-chan? Mako-chan? From Setsuna?   
  
While giggling slightly, Setsuna continued. "Vesta is already taken and you need to get pass Sailor Sun to do so. And Sun is NOT keen on sharing him with anyone. Sun is probably the next most powerful senshi after Saturn if you don't count the powers of Time and Space."  
  
"How powerful is she?" asked Rei.  
  
"She couldn't shatter a planet if that's what you're asking…" the others visibly relaxed at that, but Setsuna dropped the other shoe, "But she can incinerate any and all living things on a planet and leave it as desolate as the moon is now." With that everyone paled at the extent of Sun's powers, shattered planet or not.  
  
"Err…so I guess he's hands-off then…hahaha…" replied a nervous Minako, having second thoughts in attempting to steal the heart of Vesta.  
  
"Going to other things…" Ami began, "How did Ranma defeat those youmas so easily?"  
  
"Lot's of practice." answered Haruka and Makoto in unison.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Haruka decided to fill in the others, "In the monthly Martial Artist of Japan, there is column there regarding Ranma and a certain Ryoga Hibiki being able to pull-off Ki-attacks. And it is said those two are quite strong, and there was a saying that if any of those two were hit by a speeding truck, you'll feel sorry for the truck."  
  
There was a collective 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' from the senshi except for Setsuna, Makoto and Haruka.  
  
"Ah! I remember now, Ranma provided a little demo of his Ki back at the station!" Ami finally remembering the little ball of Ki Ranma demonstrated for them. "From what I could tell, that Ki is the same energy that Beryl was siphoning from people!"  
  
Rei also finally remembers the said demo as well. "Ki is the life-force of all living things. I also use a little Ki in my fire-reading and I was planning of asking him about that later." Shaking her head she continued, "But still the amount of ki he used, the way he moved, his speed…all seems quite impossible."  
  
Ami was typing something on her computer, "I think he called one of his attacks a _chestnut fist_. Apparently, he was throwing several hundred punches per minute at the speed of 75 m/s." (A/N: I'm not sure to exactly how fast Chestnut Fist really is…especially involving Ranma)  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped at that little fact. They were now thinking if Ranma was even human.  
  
"Not to mention being struck by a heavily armored knight and crashing into a wall and still be able to get out of it alive." added by Michiru.  
  
"Is he even human?" asked Usagi.  
  
"HEY! Are you saying my cousin's a youma or something?" Rei asked as she glared at Usagi.  
  
"He's very much human, based on my scans." Ami replied.  
  
"In any case, I have nothing more to say. Crystal Tokyo's existence is in jeopardy and that's the main reason I'm here. It is just an added bonus, a very big one at that, that Vesta and Sun were awakened. And we may need their help on this one." With that Setsuna stood from where she was sitting down, and proceeded to head upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going Setsuna?" asked Haruka.  
  
"To sleep, it's been a long day." Setsuna replied casually.  
  
Ami turned her attention to Rei, "Rei, can I come over to the shrine? I would like to talk a little more with Akane."  
  
"Sure! You don't need my permission to go see your cousin. Hopefully those two have returned by now."  
  
"I guess that settles this little meeting." With that Makoto stood and headed for the door. "I'll be going on ahead. I still need to cook dinner."  
  
"Guess, better go home too. *Sigh* Why are all the good ones taken?" Minako also stood and followed Makoto towards the door a little disappointed in her prospects.  
  
Ami and Rei followed suit. Usagi decided to head home too and fill in Luna of their impromptu meeting. 'Boy, will Luna get upset for not being part of the meeting!'  
  
As the scouts were going about their way, two people stood on top of Haruka and Michiru's apartment, apparently eavesdropping on the said conversation.  
  
"You were right Arthel. They are the other senshi!" Sailor Sun said to her companion as the scrying spell Sailor Vesta cast was fading.  
  
"I never thought Metallia would find a way to free those Obsidian Knights from that Chrysalis we sealed them into." Sailor Vesta said as he replayed in his mind the battle he and Sun did all those millennia ago.  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta stood silently on the roof and were startled when a voice spoke from behind them.  
  
"I knew it was you when I felt that scrying spell watching over us!"  
  
Sun and Vesta turned to see Setsuna, now transformed as Sailor Pluto, on the roof with them holding her Time Staff in her right hand.  
  
"Hey Setsuna! Long time no see!" Vesta said with a smirk.  
  
Sun bopped Vesta in the head to rid his face that annoying smirk.  
  
Pluto smiled; it felt good to see her best friends alive once more. "So, why didn't you two join the meeting below? It would have been far easier if you two were the ones who did the explanation down there."  
  
"Nah, it seems you handled that quite well. There was no need for us to get involved…yet" answered Vesta.  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked inquisitively.  
  
"We still want a few moments to ourselves. We still haven't recovered much of our memories…much less our powers. And we wanted time for ourselves…because of our current lives have been…err, rather chaotic." supplied Sailor Sun.  
  
"So, who are your identities in this time and age?" Setsuna inquired.  
  
This time, both Vesta and Sun smirked. "Now that is for us to know, and for you to find out!" they said in unison.  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed. 'I forgotten how they loved to tease me about things I didn't know…'  
  
Sun smiled more brightly, she had forgotten how fun it was to tease the ever-knowing Pluto, "But you need not worry Setsuna. If you or the other senshi, especially the princess, would need help we'll be there."  
  
Pluto smiled again.  
  
"We better go now Sun." Vesta turned to look at Pluto again. "It has been great getting re-acquainted with you Setsuna. Tell the princess we're always ready to help her."  
  
"I will." Setsuna replied.  
  
With that Vesta, raised his right hand and the Space Staff appeared and with it, he opened a warp that he and Sun stepped into leaving Pluto alone on the roof.  
  
'Same old Arthel and Lithea.' Pluto thought to herself with a smile. 'I better go back too, unless Haruka suspects anything more.'  
  
~ Somewhere ~  
  
Aquilae was bowing low before a furious Metallia.  
  
"SO, VESTA AND SUN ARE REBORN AS WELL!" Metallia's voice boomed and echoed in the large chamber. Metallia no longer appeared as a black mist, but in her true form: A twenty foot black dragon. Black energy seemed to slip out of her flaming mouth.  
  
"I STILL HAVEN'T FULLY REOVERED FROM MY INJURIES AND I STILL REQUIRE A LOT OF ENERGY FROM THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS." She turned her head towards her other knights, also bowing low to her. "AURIGAE! I AM ASSIGNING YOU IN THE TASK OF COLLECTING THE ENERGY FOR ME."  
  
The said knight straightened to acknowledge his orders, "I understand my queen, and what of the senshi?"  
  
"AQUILAE!"  
  
Aquilae straightened himself to hear out his orders as well.  
  
"My queen?"  
  
"YOU WILL PROVIDE THE MUCH NEEDED DIVERSION FOR AURIGAE TO COLLECT THE ENERGY I NEED IF YOU CAN KILL THE SENSHI, SO MUCH THE BETTER. CEPHEI!"  
  
This time a female knight straightened to acknowledge Metallia, "The youma production is in schedule, if that is what you would inquire my queen. They would be ready soon."  
  
"GOOD. SOON THIS WORLD AND THIS SOLAR SYSTEM WOULD ONCE AGAIN BOW DOWN BEFORE ITS' TRUE QUEEN!"  
  
And Metallia's mad laughter filled the chamber as the knights went about to do their orders.  
  
~ Hikawa Shrine, Juuban Ward ~  
  
Rei and Ami arrived at the shrine to find Ranma and Akane has not yet returned. Grandfather Hino and Nodoka were sitting at the tea room, having a little hearty discussion when the two girls arrived.  
  
"Tadaima!" Rei called out.  
  
"Okaerinasai, Rei-chan. Good afternoon, Ami-chan." replied Nodoka as she greeted the two as they enter.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Saotome." Ami bowed as she returned the greeting.  
  
Nodoka waved her hand at Ami, "Call me auntie, Ami-chan. After all we may soon all be family."  
  
It did not even register to the Rei and Ami the likely outcome when Ranma and Akane did get married, that they will be distant relatives…somewhat. And that brought smiles to the two friends.  
  
"If you say so, Auntie Nodoka." Ami said with a bright smile that also gave a smile on Nodoka's face.  
  
"Father will be at the sacred fire, he said he will do a little meditating." Nodoka said, as if answering an unvoiced question of Rei. "So would you two like to help me set-up the table for dinner? And Ami-chan, I do suggest you stay for dinner! I'm sure your mother won't mind and it would Akane-chan happy to be able to talk to you more."  
  
"Yes, I'd love that auntie. I think I'll give her a call now." Ami replied, heading towards the phone.  
  
"So auntie, Ranma and Akane hasn't come back yet?" Rei asked her aunt from the kitchen.  
  
"No, they haven't. But don't worry, they'll be home soon. Knowing Ranma, he's not the type to miss dinner." Both women laugh a little at that joke.  
  
Ami then entered the kitchen, all smiles. "Mom said I can even stay here for the night. Apparently she was going to stay at the hospital tonight; due to a large number of people in the emergency room…I hope I won't be trouble."  
  
"Not all Ami. You can bunk in with me."  
  
The front door slid open and a chorus of "Tadaima!" was heard.  
  
Nodoka stepped out of the kitchen and greeted her son and future daughter-in-law. "Okaerinasai! You two seemed to have enjoyed your little walk judging from your happy faces."  
  
The two young teens blushed at Nodoka's comment. "Hey is dinner ready?" Ranma asked while his stomach growled in synch, earning a bop on the head from Akane and giggle from the other three women.  
  
'My! We've been here for only a day and those two are staring to get along pretty well!' Nodoka smiled more brightly at the young couple and said, "Dinner is ready you two, all we need is to set the table. Rei-chan? Ami-chan? Could you two do it? I'll be introducing Ranma and Akane to father."  
  
"No problem auntie." Rei answered.  
  
"We'll take care of it." Ami supplied.  
  
"Great, now come along you two. Father is meditating before the sacred fire." With that, Nodoka led Ranma and Akane towards the sacred fire temple.  
  
"Talk to you later Ami!" Akane called out before she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Grandfather Hino was just finishing his meditations when Nodoka slipped open the doors to the sacred fire shrine. The small old man turned to see his eldest daughter and smiled when he saw his grandson.  
  
"RANMA!" The old man cried happily as he stood and ran towards the young teen. Ranma squatted so that he could hug his grandfather.  
  
"Hi, gramps! Sorry if I haven't been visiting…" Ranma said a little guiltily, after all he hardly remembers having any other family member beyond his baka oyaji.  
  
"No need to be sorry my grandson. Your mother told me everything about you, and how you turned out to be a fine young man…" the old man's features briefly darken, "…despite the upbringing of that idiotic Genma!" His smile returns when he regards Ranma again. "Yes, you're quite a fine young man, and I'm proud to be your grandfather!"  
  
Ranma turned his head to regard Akane, and she entered the room. "Umm, gramps...I would like you to meet my fiancée, Tendo Akane." Ranma gestures to the girl standing behind him.  
  
"Please to meet you, Grandfather Hino." Akane bowed as she made her greeting.  
  
The old man was smiling even more and he pats Ranma on the shoulder, "Quite a fiancée you have Ranma! I'm not at all surprised to see that you picked out quite a lovely young lady." He turns to face Akane bows, "Welcome to the family Akane-chan." 'I know you would fit nicely as a shrine maiden but I'm sure Rei would not like the idea of me try to do that a family member…'  
  
"Come along now everyone, I think by now the tables ready." Nodoka then walked out of the room and headed towards the dinning room.  
  
Dinner went normally, with a little talk between cousins. Ami and Akane were talking about things like school and about Akane's sisters. Rei and Ranma were talking about ki techniques and even managed to get Ranma to agree to teach her to control more of her ki.  
  
Grandfather Hino was about to stand up when he accidentally bumps into Rei causing her to dump the contents of her glass of water on Ranma.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Ran…ma???" Rei asked bewildered as the handsome and tall young man turned into a lovely and petite young woman.  
  
Ami decided to look at the commotion and was shocked to see a girl wearing exactly the same clothes as Ranma was earlier…even her hair was done in a similar pig-tail.  
  
Grandfather Hino was already bringing out wards to place onto the girl, fearing an evil spirit possessed his grandson.  
  
"Umm, hehe sorry about this…yes I'm Ranma. Gramps could you lower those wards please…I think I can explain…"  
  
Three confused looking people were shocked. How could a man turn into a woman? And how come Akane and Nodoka were not freaking out?  
  
Ranma sighed, "Hey Akane could you bring me some hot water?"  
  
"Sure Ranma."  
  
Ranma then returned his attention to three people with their jaws hanging, "Let's see where to begin? Ah! It was about one and half years ago…"  
  
(A/N: I ain't writing that stuff anymore…it has been told over and over countless times and I think I don't need to elaborate on it…if you don't know the story of Ranma getting cursed…then you should watch first the series!)  
  
Ranma, now back in male-form, told his life story. This time however, probably due to the old personality of 'Arthel/Sailor Vesta' he was divulging information he normally kept as secrets.  
  
He told of the training at Jusenkyou, the amazons and their stupid laws, the cat-fist (that made his mom, grandfather, cousin, and Ami so mad he could swear that the floor was on fire!), Ukyou and the multitude of fiancées his father arranged for him (needless to say the fire he saw earlier was fast becoming a firestorm), the Kunos, Happosai…and finally Ryouga and his little secret.  
  
"HE'S WHAT!?" Akane suddenly yelled.  
  
Ranma cringed from his spot. The firestorm has now become a supernova.  
  
'That little pervert! No wonder Ranma was so jealous whenever P-chan was around. He would taunt the other the same way…and I would beat him up for it! Oh gods! And he was only protecting me! That little creep abused my trust! And he abuses the promise Ranma made him! He watched me changed…heard my secrets…' Akane was now in full-battle mode, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT PERVERTED LITTLE PIG!"  
  
Nodoka was seething in anger as well, she knew Ranma was a man of his word and would not break his word but sometimes…promises needs to be broken if it causes more harm than good. She smiles a little, knowing that a certain pig will get it's just desserts.  
  
Rei and Ami were also very angry, how could a person like that take advantage of someone's innocence and trust like that?  
  
Ranma bowed to the people in front of him, "I know I'm very much to blame for it. I should have told you a long time ago…but my damn sense of honor clouded me." He looks up at Akane, "I promise this you Akane, I will no longer put my honor before yours."  
  
Akane knew she too was to blame; she had been too stupid…or blind…not to see the connection. All the jokes and clues Ranma dropped…how could she be so naive?  
  
Akane moved towards Ranma and cried as she hugged him, "Promise me that Ranma…and…and…I'm so sorry for all the nasty things I did to you when…when…you were only protecting me…" her sobs increase as she remembers ever single beating she gave him.  
  
Ranma caressed her head and made soothing sounds, and soon Akane was able to regain her composure.  
  
"I'll have that pig castrated the moment I catch him." Akane said with a voice promising pain.  
  
"I'll help!" Rei volunteered.  
  
'I'm in too! No one does that to my cousin!" Ami who is normally kind and mellow was radiating the same amount of battle aura as Akane was awhile ago.  
  
Nodoka was thinking something of making bacon for breakfast.  
  
And somewhere in South America, a certain lost boy felt a shiver run down his spine. "What the hell was that? I don't know why, but RANMA THIS IS ALL FAULT! Now how to get back to Mt. Fuji?" he started to walk eastward and after a few minutes was in the streets of India (O_o).  
  
The older Hino was nodding; at least some good came out of it. "I'll go take a look at the scrolls that I have regarding curses. There maybe something in there to help you my boy."  
  
Ranma nodded his thanks. He then felt Rei place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But you're not out of the woods yet Ranma. You need to be punished for letting such an act go for so long!" Rei said with a little smirk on her face.  
  
'Now I know why people hate it when I give that kind of smirk.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Rei said something that made Ranma looked very pale. Nodoka, Ami, the elder Hino, and even Akane were laughing at the propose punishment.  
  
"NOOOO! Anything but that!" Ranma pleaded but much to his dismay, no one listened.  
  
~ Next day Sunday, Juuban Park ~  
  
"Come on Ranma. It ain't so bad." Rei teased behind her cousin.  
  
Akane and Ami are giggling much to Ranma's dismay. Ranma's apparent punishment was…to walk in public for a day, wearing a girl's dress…complete with girl underwear and a bra. And to walk with them in a lingerie shop and help the girls buy some stuff. And as part of his punishment, he should pick at least one lingerie from the store and put it on until they get home.  
  
'Man…I hate this…I hate this…I hate this…' Ranma repeated to himself.  
  
"HEY AMI! REI!" a girl shouted from the back and everyone turned to see a cheerful Usagi running towards them, Makoto and Minako in tow.  
  
"Hi Usagi! What are three doing here?" asked Ami.  
  
"We were planning on going to the mall and do some window shopping!" Usagi then noticed Akane and waved at her. Then she noticed a girl she hasn't met before. She ran up next to her and cheerfully grabbed her hands and introduced herself, "Hi! My name's Usagi. Are you a friend of Ami and Rei's too?"  
  
Ranma was in a stupor so Rei decided to answer for him, "She…he's Ranma you dolt!"  
  
The other three girls' jaws dropped. No way is this girl Ranma! Ranma was taller and was definitely a man! This girl was shorter than Akane was, and very female! Although there was an uncanny resemblance…maybe she was his twin sister and was playing a prank on them.  
  
"I maybe a ditz Rei…but I know when you're pulling my leg!" Usagi pouted as she glared at Rei.  
  
"I am Ranma." Said the red-head girl with a sigh. "It's a long story…care to hear it?"  
  
About half an hour later the young teens were sitting under a tree in the park when Ranma told them about his curse…and apparent punishment. The other three girls: Usagi, Makoto and Minako reacted the same way as Rei and Ami did. And they were planning on doing something of their own to the little perverted pig, and decided to join in giving out Ranma's punishment…much to his dismay.  
  
It was nearing lunch when the seven of them left that lingerie store. Ranma was blushing REAL bad. Minako had apparently picked out lingerie for him to wear that cause the other girls to fits of laughter. In was lacy, blue-color lingerie that left little to the imagination.  
  
"Come on Ranma, it's only for one day." Akane said but soon started laughing again.  
  
Ranma was about to respond with a retort when a scream caught their ears.  
  
Several youma, similar to what they fought yesterday appeared on the streets tearing the sidewalks apart. And a few feet away from those youma stood the black armored knight, Aquilae.  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are senshi! Unless you do…downtown Juuban will be nothing more than rubble!" Aquilae taunted to the dispersing crowd. He was certain the senshi will come and fight, and when they do…he'll get his revenge.  
  
"Not that weirdo again!" Ranma muttered under her breath. Before he could call out to the other girls, a car was sent flying towards their direction. Usagi and her friends jumped towards the left and shouted something before running away from the scene.   
  
Ranma and Akane jumped towards the right and heard Usagi yell something like and get away and take cover. They knew that they were going to find a place to transform. They still didn't know that Akane and Ranma were the other two senshi.  
  
In a soft whisper, "Akane we also need to transform but I need hot water first to change back to a guy otherwise I doubt my armor will fit my girl form."  
  
Akane nodded and she and Ranma ran opposite direction as the others did.  
  
Aquilae looked on as the youma devastated anything that came across their path. Soon, he knew, the senshi will come. And as predicted they did appear…at least five of them did.  
  
"Halt!" Sailor Moon stood to take her pose, "Streets are for people to use in going about their lives! You have no right to destroy such! We the pretty soldie-.EEK!"  
  
Before she could finish her speech a youma blasted the place where they were standing.  
  
"So much for entrances…SPARKLING WAVE PRESSURE!!!" Jupiter yelled out as she hit the youma that just attacked them.  
  
The youma just covered its' head with it's' arms as it took head on Jupiter's attack.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
The same youma that blocked Jupiter's assault was again hit by Mar's fire attack and melted its' armor, and the follow up attack of Jupiter on the now weakened youma caused it to disintegrate.  
  
"RROOOAAAARRR!!!" The remaining youmas charged all together against the senshi.  
  
"Crap! They're coming in too fast everyone spread out!" Mercury called out as she and the others stepped away from the rampaging youma.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
"NULL VORTEX!!!"  
  
Before the youma could even stop from their charge, they were all hit simultaneously by the magical attack of the newly arrived senshi and dissolved into ash.  
  
"Ah! Vesta and Sun! How good of you two to join the party!"  
  
Sailor Vesta and Sailor Sun faced the source of the voice. Aquilae was standing a few feet away from them, his hands gathering a sizable magical ball.  
  
"DEATH BALL SEIZURE!!!"  
  
The black energy shoots out of his hands and headed for Vesta and Sun's location. Vesta pulled out his Space Staff and conjured up a magical barrier to protect him and Sun.  
  
"REALITY SHIELD!!!"  
  
The black energy exploded upon impact and buckled Vesta's shield a little. Sailor Sun then took the opportunity to attack. She jumped out from behind Vesta called out her attack, "SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
Aquilae jumped back to avoid the blast but before he could counter he jumped back again to avoid a lightning attack.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!"  
  
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!!!"  
  
Aquilae raised his own shield to protect against the incoming magical barrage.  
  
"Ha! Your powers will not penetrate my shield!" Aquilae taunted.  
  
"Then try this…" Sailor Sun said as she launches another attack, "SOLAR WIND CUTTER!!!"  
  
The magical attack Sun launch acted like a razor as it flew towards Aquilae. Aquilae reacted a little slower and when the Solar Wind Cutter sliced through his shield he barely managed to dodge.  
  
"DAMN YOU SENSHI!" But then Aquilae's frown turned into a sinister smile, and he laughed as he teleported away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked a confused Sailor Moon.  
  
Just then Mercury's communicator beeped and Sailor Uranus face appeared on the monitor.  
  
"We got problem girls!" Uranus started. "People from the mall were attacked by several youmas and were drained of their energy!"  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon…I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Sun and Space:   
  
Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts  
  
{xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.0  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ Past…Silver Millennium, Moon Palace ~  
  
'Who does that noble think she is!?' Lithea thought angrily to herself as she stormed-off into the garden, with the guards and maids scampering away from her path. 'Just because the Sun Collective is small nation she thinks she can look down on me and my people! Humph, the nerve of that old woman…I think I'll toast her next time I see her!'  
  
She walked into garden trying to calm her nerves. Being with nature has always had a soothing effect on her. Her scowl was slowly disappearing and soon she was smiling her beautiful smile again. She was watching the birds fly when she heard singing.  
  
'That's a beautiful voice! I wonder who it is…' she began to follow the source of the singing, and found a man sitting under a tree who is roughly around her age. She noticed his garments and easily deduced he was royalty. It took her sometime to determine which planet it was…Vesta. 'That man must be Prince Arthel.'  
  
~~~  
  
Prince Arthel never did liked politics and court intrigues, so when the moon council started convening he asked the Vesta ambassador to be his proxy and left shortly for the garden. He looked for a quiet spot, sat down and began singing a song his mother taught him when he was still young. It always had that calming effect on him. When he finished singing and opened his eyes, he saw her watching him. 'Princess Lithea?' Arthel cleared his throat, "Umm…would you like to join me, Princess Lithea?"  
  
Lithea blushed as she realized that Arthel was finally aware of her presence. She complied with Arthel's invitation and gently sat close to him. "That was a beautiful song."  
  
"Thanks. My mom taught it to me. She said that whenever I feel lonely, scared or just plain bored…just sing that song and it would raise your spirits, guaranteed!" He said with a smile that made Lithea blush more. "So…what are you doing here princess?"  
  
Lithea sighed, "Some arrogant noble from Earth, I think her name was Beryl…thinks she is so high and mighty just because my nation is small that my opinions on alliance matters didn't even matter!"  
  
Arthel shook his head, "Don't worry about it to much. The old ghoul does that to everyone…regardless of their planet's origin." Arthel smiled a bit at a memory, "You should have seen her when she taunted the Princess of Mars, who afterwards literally set her hair on fire!"  
  
Lithea laughed at the image that formed on her mind.  
  
Arthel stood-up and offered his hand to Lithea to help her up. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
~ Present…Hikawa Shrine, Juuban Ward ~  
  
Akane woke to the bright sun that was filtering in her window sill. She rubbed her eyes a little. 'I think…I just remembered how I first met Arthel…err…Ranma…' She smiled at the memory. Despite her temper he never did once shone her away…interestingly she never shone him away either for his arrogant behavior. She stretched a little and got out of bed. 'Well…today's the first day of school for Juuban High.'  
  
With that Akane got dressed in a uniform similar to that of Usagi's and headed towards the dining room. She was still at the hallway when she saw Rei and Ami stepping out of Rei's room. Ami had bunked in with Rei since Nodoka slept with Akane. "Ohayou, Rei-chan! Ami-chan!"  
  
"Ohayou, Akane-chan!" Ami smiled as she returned her cousin's greeting.  
  
"Ohayou!" Rei returned the greeting also, "So are you excited on your first day in Juuban High?"  
  
"A little…hopefully nothing weird is happening there…" Akane hoped that this school will not end up like Furinkan did.  
  
Rei giggled a little, "Not really, unless you count the youma making an appearance once in a while."  
  
The smile on the girls' faces slowly died as they remembered the events on last night at Juuban Mall when all those unfortunate people got drained of their energy.  
  
"Come on, I think breakfast is ready and we need to go to school soon." Ami pointed out.  
  
Rei and Akane nodded.  
  
The three arrived at the dinning room to see Ranma already sitting down beside grandfather Hino who was busy lecturing Ranma on proper _dinning etiquette_ as per suggestion of Nodoka. Grandfather Hino was more than willing to remove any stains of Genma's influence on his grandson.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Nodoka greeted the Akane, Ami, and Rei, "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you girls take your sits so that I start serving it?"  
  
The girls nodded. Akane sat down next to Ranma, Ami next to her while Rei sat next to her grandfather.  
  
"So? Did Ranma's table manners improved?" Akane asked with an evil grin as she looked at him.  
  
Ranma snorted, "Uncute tomboy!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Akane yelled as she brought out her mallet and swung it down on Ranma's head.  
  
Grandfather Hino, Rei, and Ami were shocked, 'Where did that mallet came from?' they all thought. They were busy so pondering this that they did not catch the small wink Ranma and Akane gave each other.  
  
"Now, you two…no fighting until breakfast is done." Nodoka chastised the two teens. 'Well at least they mellowed down somehow…usually those two would argue until they would leave for school.' Nodoka shook her head to clear it. "I placed your bentos on your bags. I made one for you too Ami-chan."  
  
"You shouldn't have auntie!" Ami was slightly embarrassed. "I shouldn't impose on you like that…"  
  
"Not really dear. Now go on eat your breakfast or all of you will be late for school."  
  
Breakfast relatively went quietly…not counting the few insults Ranma and Akane exchanged. Though Nodoka could see that they mellowed down, she had hoped the two would eventually cease it. And Ami and Rei had both silently agreed to each other to ask Akane were she got that mallet.  
  
Rei bid her farewell as she headed in the direction of her school, leaving Ami to walk Ranma and Akane to school.  
  
~ Haruka and Michiru's Apartment ~  
  
"I'll be going now!" Hotaru called out as she left for school.  
  
A few minutes later Haruka and Michiru too left in Haruka's car, leaving Setsuna as the only resident of the housing complex.  
  
'Arthel and Lithea…I know you two are nearby…if you think I would just sit around and wait for you two to reveal your identities then you're sorely mistaken!' Setsuna smirked to herself. 'I may not be able to use the Time Gates to look for you two…but I could always hire someone else to seek you two out...'  
  
She picked-up her little phone book and skimmed through the numbers. She found the number she was looking for and dialed it. Soon she heard a response from the other side, "Hello Tendo Residence. This is Nabiki speaking."  
  
"My name is Meiou Setsuna, and I have a job for you…"  
  
~~~  
  
Hotaru was basically skipping to school today. Last night she had a dream…or more correctly, a remembered memory of Silver Millennium.  
  
~ Past…Silver Millennium, Moon Palace ~  
  
Princess Alexia, the senshi of Saturn, sat alone in the corner of the ballroom. Although there was a festivity, no one has ever bothered talking to her. People all around her, feared her powers. They rather not get involved with the Senshi of Destruction.  
  
She sighed, but soon felt someone standing in front of her. She thought it was another of those snobbish nobles came to insult her again. When she looked-up she saw the Senshi of the Sun, with a bright smile on her face looking at her.  
  
"Mind if take a sit?" she asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead, I don't mind at all." Alexia replied.  
  
"You are the newly appointed senshi of Saturn are you not? Princess Alexia?"  
  
Alexia nodded.  
  
"My name's Lithea. I'm the senshi of the Sun. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Alexia looked at Lithea carefully, as if expecting an insult or something but it never came. So she asked, "You're…not afraid of me?"  
  
Lithea turned to look at her with a smile, "Why should I? You're not a monster."  
  
"People think I am. Since my powers can destroy a planet…"  
  
"That's just stupid." Lithea replied, but sighed. "I guess I am no different from you…people too try and avoid me…"  
  
This got Alexia's attention. "Huh? Why would they?"  
  
"My power comes second to yours. Though I may not be able destroy an entire planet…I could however make it as lifeless as a desolate moon…and people fear me for that."  
  
Alexia nodded in agreement. People tend to fear them for their powers, but ironic as it seems, people need their powers to protect them.  
  
Lithea shook her head to clear it of sad thoughts. "But even so, there are still people who are of kind heart. And they do not judge you based on only what they see and hear but from what's within you." Lithea pointed out to someone and Alexia turned to look at where Lithea was pointing.   
  
"Queen Serenity…" Alexia said in a whisper.  
  
Lithea nodded, "There are others too, Princess Setsuna, Prince Arthel, the other senshi…we will not hesitate to be your friend."  
  
Alexia felt…happy. A friend? She never really had one. Back in Saturn, the only people she could talk to was her elder brothers and her parents. She rarely goes out of the castle, the side-effect of over-protective parents.  
  
"Will…you really be…my friend?" Alexia asked, fearfully. She felt she needed confirmation.  
  
Lithea smiled, "Of course I will."  
  
Arthel soon came up next to the two, "Seems like you had made friends already with Princess Alexia, didn't you Lithea?" He smiled to the two of them and looked at Alexia, "Hi! My name is Arthel, you want to be friends?" (A/N: I thought it was Akane who said that…oh well…).  
  
~ Present… ~  
  
Hotaru has that bright smile on her face. She recalled numerous times when Lithea and Arthel helped her deal with those obnoxious nobles. And from time to time, even Setsuna did.  
  
Hotaru was such in high-spirits she did not noticed her usual bullies, three of them, waiting to ambush her. She never saw the leg that stuck out and she trip and fell face first.  
  
"Hahahahaha…well look at the freak…she seemed to have a liking for sidewalk pavements if she likes kissing them so often…" one of the boys said as they all fell again in fits of laughter.  
  
Hotaru, trying hard not to cry, bit her upper lip and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Before she could stand, one of the other boys grabbed her hair and pulled her up.  
  
Hotaru could no longer hold her tears, just then she heard someone yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING TO HER!?"  
  
~~~  
  
The night before, Ranma and Akane decided to act a little more of their _old_ selves, just in case anyone from Nerima would catch wind of them, and more importantly to throw Setsuna off track.  
  
"Say Akane…" Ami began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where'd you get that mallet?"  
  
"Oh, some kid, with weird looking tattoos on her face, gave it to me. She said it could help keep perverts at bay." Akane said this while grinning towards Ranma, who just mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Forgot her name though...seemed to be gaijin…"  
  
(A/N: I wonder who could that be ^_^)  
  
Ami just shrugged, since she became a senshi, she knew that the world was filled with weird things that no science would be able to explain. Better leave it at that or the foundations of physics would be unraveled.  
  
At this moment, Ranma jumped up on the wall and began waling on top of it. Ami, who was not used seeing this, was stupefied (well…more like 'really, really impressed'…since the word 'stupid' doesn't really fit into Ami's dictionary).  
  
"Wow! That's an amazing display of balance Ranma-kun!"  
  
Ranma merely rubbed the back of his head, "Nah, it's nothing really…I usually walk on wire-fences so this one's a lot easier."  
  
"Show off!" Akane huffed, and then stopped. Ahead of her she saw a small of group of boys picking on a helpless girl. Upon closer inspection she recognize her as Hotaru...as in Sailor Saturn…as in…Alexia!  
  
Ranma stopped from his tracks as he noticed Akane's aura started to glow again. He initially thought it was something he did but upon closer look he noticed she was directing it at another. He turned to look where she was directing her glare and saw three bullies picking on a girl…a girl named Hotaru…Alexia!  
  
Ami suddenly felt a sudden tension in the air. She then saw Hotaru being picked-on by the usual bullies. 'Damn! If only Makoto was here…wait a minute! Ranma and Akane are martial artists too…' Before she could react she heard Akane yell.  
  
Ranma was about to show those bullies a thing or two when Akane yell a battle cry.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING TO HER!?"  
  
Hotaru turned to the sound of the voice, as well as her attackers. She saw Ami standing there with Ranma and Akane…apparently it was this girl Akane that yelled.  
  
One of the bullies turned to look at them, "She's a freak of nature! She deserves this!"  
  
Before the guy could blink, Akane pulled out her mallet and struck the guy down so hard his face was embedded into the pavement.  
  
"SHE'S NOT A FREAK! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN BULLIES PICKING ON HELPLESS PEOPLE!"  
  
Akane was about to mallet the other two boys, who by now were cringing at where they were standing, hey who wouldn't after all it's not everyday you see a boy become part of the sidewalk (unless your in Nerima). When Ranma stopped her, "Calm down Akane…."   
  
Ami knelt besides Hotaru and help her up to her feet while Akane took some deep breaths in order to calm herself.  
  
Ranma faced the other two boys still standing, "Let's get this straight, if we ever…EVER…hear you and other bullies picking on her or anyone else for that matter…you're going to get a lot more pain than what this guy got! You understand?" The two boys gulped and then nodded. "Good. Now get your friend and leave…NOW!"  
  
The two boys didn't waste time to help their friend up, but before they could leave, Akane decided to give them one last pummeling...A trip to LEO. (Low Earth Orbit)  
  
Ami watched as the three disappeared into the sky, "Umm…they won't get killed or maimed? Won't they?"  
  
"Nah…judging from the trajectory Akane launched them, they'll be landing in the park's fountain." Ranma just shrugged. "Akane just wanted to leave a sound impression…I don't think those bullies would ever bother Ale…err, Hotaru again."  
  
Ami noticed the correction Ranma applied. But couldn't place what it was.  
  
Hotaru also noticed it, 'He was about to call me Alexia....' She took a look at both Akane and Ranma. 'They…can't be them…could they?'  
  
"Are you okay Hotaru-chan? They didn't hurt you bad did they?" Akane asked worriedly, simply oblivious to Ranma's near slipped of the tongue.  
  
Hotaru shook her head slightly, "No, I'm alright…it's nothing really…it happens to me every time…" Hotaru smiled. 'It is them…I could…feel it…my best friends…Ranma and Akane are…' She looked at them with a smile much brighter than what she had, had earlier. "You two are Sailor Vesta and Sailor Sun aren't you?"  
  
Ranma and Akane went rigid. Ami caught their reaction on the stated question of Hotaru.  
  
"Don't try and deny it…I know you two well for that." Hotaru said, before Ranma and Akane could start making any sort of denial.  
  
Ami watched the two sighed. 'Akane? Ranma? Are the new senshi?' She decided to voice her own curiosity, "You two are…Vesta and Sun?"  
  
Akane turned to look at Ranma, and saw him nod. With another sigh she faced her cousin and Hotaru, "Yes…Ranma and I are the Vesta and Sun…Saturn and Mercury."  
  
Ami was shocked, "You knew I was Sailor Mercury?"  
  
Ranma and Akane nodded. "I noted your auras. Magic may help hide our identities but it does not mask one's aura. So I knew who the senshi were the moment I recognized your auras." Ranma said.  
  
Hotaru happily hugged Akane; happy memories of the Silver Millennium filled her mind as she held on to one of her best friends.  
  
Akane returned the hug, "I'm happy to be back too, Alexia. But I need a favor from you two." Seeing Ami and Hotaru nod she continued, "Try and keep this secret for ourselves for the moment. Arthel and I need a little more time for ourselves…we had a very chaotic life back in Nerima, besides…"  
  
Ami was listening in attentively, as well as Hotaru.  
  
"Don't you like the idea of keeping Setsuna in the dark about this little info?" Akane said with a bemused grin on her face.  
  
Hotaru started to giggle.  
  
Ami did so as well, 'Now that's something new…a secret kept from the keeper of secrets.' "Well, if it's going to be that way its okay with me, but I think you better share that secret with Rei as well."  
  
Akane and Ranma nodded. A few more minutes later, Hotaru wave them goodbye and proceeded to her school. Ranma, Akane and Ami also continued on their way.  
  
"Say Ranma?" Akane turned to look at her fiancé. "Would be okay if we go check on Hotaru after school is out? Just in case?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
~ Somewhere ~  
  
Cephei was overlooking the progress of the new improved youmas. This new youma would proved to be more powerful than Beryl's seven youmas (you know the ones with the rainbow crystal). 'Progress is at 34%...all is within schedule.' She thought to herself. She wore an armor much like the one Aquilae wore, but only half-plate. And it was more shaped like a leotard than battle armor plating.  
  
She turned her head as she felt a new presence enter the room. "Aquilae? By chance are you here to inquire about the Omicron Youmas you requested?"  
  
Aquilae nodded, "Yes. Queen Metallia has asked Aurigae to collect energy once again. And I have been deemed to provide another distraction. I would have preferred if I could bring several of these new Omicron Youmas to battle the senshi."  
  
Cephei digested this and her mind started to function like clockwork. After all, Cephei is the chief tactician and strategist of the Obsidian Knights, and self-proclaimed genius. "I think I can spare a few. These new improved youma can make the senshi run for their money. And if we get lucky we may bring down one or two of them…not to mention battlefield data results…" Cephei pointed to some chrysalis cells. "Take those twelve with you. They are basically 93% complete. The only thing lacking is the imbued Omicron armoring…but it should prove more than adequate."  
  
Aquilae nodded and began to wake the youmas within the cells.  
  
'I will prove to the universe that I, Cephei, am the smartest scientist there is…and not that thrice-damned Princess of Mercury!' She crackled with a maniacal laughter, which Aquilae just shrugged.  
  
~ Juuban High ~  
  
"We have two new transfer students here with us. Please introduce yourselves to the class." Nishimura, homeroom professor, motioned for the transferees to come forward.  
  
"Hajimemashite, my name is Saotome Ranma." The pigtailed boy said with a bow and smile (you know…his trademark lady-killer smiles).  
  
The girls in the room swooned. Ever since Ranma entered the gates of Juuban High, almost every single head turned to look at him. Girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes, seeing the embodiment of masculinity perfection. And boys looked with those jealous stares, promising pain (A/N: if they only knew ^_^).  
  
"Hajimemashite, my name is Tendo Akane. I'm Ami's cousin, and Ranma here is my fiancé." Akane added the last part because she noticed that every single girl in the room (if not in school) had suddenly targeted her fiancé as a possible prospect.  
  
There was a big 'awww' from the girl's in the room. But Akane knew, especially regarding Ranma, that most girls won't be disheartened by that so easily. 'I better keep an eye on Ranma…just to be sure.' She added to herself.  
  
Ranma was seated next to a window with Akane on his right. Ami was seated next to Akane and Usagi in front of Ranma (as soon as she was allowed to attend class for being late…yet again).  
  
School basically went on normally. Ranma and Usagi fell asleep as soon as the teacher began history class, and the sensei found it impossible to wake the young Saotome as he managed to catch every piece of chalk thrown at him while staying asleep. Unfortunately, Usagi never had that talent and she received quite a few dead hits on her forehead.  
  
And as usual, Ranma would wake-up just as the lunch bell rang.  
  
~~~  
  
From the shadows near the school, a figure in black armor rose from the ground. 'Ah, perfect! The school grounds would prove to be an effective means of diversion for the senshi while Aurigae would siphon energy from these humans.'  
  
Aquilae held up his hand and a portal opened from behind him. Twelve youmas stepped out from the portal and stood awaiting their orders. "Cause as much damage as you can. And kill the senshi if the situation presents itself."  
  
Aquilae decided to stay away from the senshi in this battle. He instead will take the necessary information regarding the senshi's attack power levels and bring it back to Cephei for analysis. 'Only a fool like Beryl would continuously underestimate one's opponent.' He thought then motioned for the youmas to begin their assault.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma and Akane were joined in by Ami, Usagi, Minako and Makoto during lunch. To say the least, it had been a little hectic for Ranma and Akane's taste. Several girls attempted to score points at her fiancé by sharing their lunches with him…which prompted Minako to do the same. It took a glare from Ami (which was rare) to stop Minako in her tracks. Several of the boys tried to put the new comer in his _rightful_ place…in the end all they got was their butts kicked so hard they wouldn't be able to sit down for a few hours and as a result the other boys wisely left Ranma alone.  
  
Suddenly a commotion was heard near the track and field. Several students were running away from it. "THERE ARE YOUMAS IN THE FIELD!!!" yelled a student as he raced passed where Ranma and the gang were seated.  
  
Ranma and Akane made feint comments on helping the students evacuate. They both gave Ami a nod, who understood the underlying implications.  
  
As soon as Ranma and Akane were out of sight, the four went to find a place to transform, whilst Ranma and Akane found a place of their own to change.  
  
~~~  
  
"RROOAAARRR!"  
  
The shed near the field was literally blown down. The twelve rampaging youmas turned the school field into what can be categorized as a war zone. Aquilae hid among the trees to hide himself from the senshi's view.  
  
'Soon the senshi will get wind of this…'  
  
"HALT!" Sailormoon shouted at the youmas.  
  
'…they're faster than I thought…perhaps Vesta had something to do with it…now comes the boring part.' Aquilae summoned from his hand a small crystal and with this crystal he began to record the battle before him.  
  
"EEKK!!!"  
  
Sailormoon shrieked as she barely dodged the incoming projectile from one of the youmas.  
  
"Be on guard everyone…these are no ordinary youmas…" Mercury began. She lowered her visor so she could get an accurate reading on the youmas and where startled when the power output indicated these to be as least 10 times stronger than the average youma.  
  
"In that case…" Jupiter eyed the youma nearest her. "…better up the ante then…JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
The youma was struck near its right shoulder (or what passed for a shoulder). There was a gapping wound there but the youma merely shrugged it off and leapt to attack Jupiter.  
  
"Whoa! Doesn't that thing feel pain at all?" Jupiter asked as she jumped back, avoiding the monster's pincer-like hands.  
  
Ami noted that monster did slow down a little because of the wound, "Apparently they may not feel pain but their reflex and mobility does go down when they get wounded…"  
  
The wounded youma moved behind its' brethren. Two more fresh youmas jumped into the fray.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
  
The two youmas were hit dead centered and thrown back and collided with the other youmas.  
  
'Hmm…I better suggest to Cephei these youmas might need a little more brain…' Aquilae mentally noted as he saw that the other youmas didn't even bother to dodge their fellows as they were thrown against them.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
'It would seem that Sun has arrived…but that's funny, where is her lovey-dovey half?'  
  
~ Juuban Park ~  
  
A scream broke the tranquility of the park. Several youmas (the older type models) emerged from the ground and began attacking the people to siphon their energies.  
  
'Good…there are enough people here to provide the necessary energy to heal Queen Metallia's most serious wound…' Aurigae smirked to himself. He wore an exact duplicate of Aquilae's armor, and the only difference is instead of an eagle crest on the breast plate, he had a sword crest.  
  
One youma was filled to capacity with siphoned energy and was about to leave when a magical attack slammed it into the ground.  
  
Before it could stand another blast hit it, "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
The youma dissolved into nothingness whilst the energy it took dissipated into the air.  
  
"What the!?" Aurigae turned to look at the two new arrivals, Uranus and Neptune. "You people will never get away by siphoning people of their energy. In the name of the princess we will punish you!" Uranus and Neptune shouted at the same time and leapt into the fray.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
Two more youmas fell and the energy they took quickly dissipated.  
  
Aurigae was furious; it would seem that not all the scouts went to the school yard. He instructed his remaining youmas to withdraw with whatever energy they manage to take. "Come senshi. I'll be your opponent."  
  
Uranus and Neptune were about to bolt after the escaping youma when the heavily armored knight stood to block them.  
  
"I'll have your heads for this interruption senshi!" Aurigae spat as he drew his massive sword from it's' scabbard.  
  
"Enough talk, WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
With a loud kiai, Aurigae brought down his sword in one swift stroke that cut through Uranus attack that cause it split in two and explode in two separate explosions behind him.  
  
"Not good enough senshi!"  
  
Despite his massive armor, he leapt high into the air towards the direction of Uranus and Neptune. Uranus and Neptune barely managed to dodge in time, as the sword swung merely inches from their faces.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
Again, Aurigae swung his sword and neatly cut the energy attack in two.  
  
"DARK CUTTER!!!"  
  
A vacuum wave rippled off Aurigae's sword as he swung his sword in a downward motion.  
  
Neptune leapt away but the magical attack cause a large enough explosion behind her to cause her to stumble upon landing.  
  
"Die Neptune!"  
  
She saw Aurigae smirk as he began to bring down his sword for the killing strike. She closed her eyes, expecting the end to happen but all she heard was a clang.  
  
"You won't kill her as long as I live nega-creep!" Uranus said defiantly as she parried the larger sword with her space buster sword.  
  
Aurigae smirked more, "Then die with her bitch!" Aurigae applied more force and weight into his sword, forcing Uranus to her knees.  
  
"NULL VORTEX!!!"  
  
Aurigae barely had time to see the incoming attack as he was thrown back and imbedded into a wall.  
  
"VESTA! YOU SON OF A…"  
  
"It seems that you still have a foul mouth Aurigae!" Sailor Vesta said as he landed in front of the two female senshi, cutting of Aurigae's retort short.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Vesta asked the two senshi who merely nodded as they stood up.  
  
Aurigae pulled himself out of the wall and looked at the three senshi, 'I can handle those two bitches…but that Vesta may be more than what I can take alone.' Aurigae re-sheathed his sword. "This operation has been a total failure. But rest assured we will meet again senshi. Enjoy this victory while it lasts…when Queen Metallia recovers fully…no one in this planet can hope to stop her!" With that said Aurigae teleported away from the battlefield.  
  
"Sheesh…foul as ever ain't ya Aurigae…" Vesta shook his head and turned to the other two senshi who were now standing besides him.  
  
"Damn that creep managed to take some siphoned energy from those people…" Uranus said as she pointed to the few people lying unconscious at the park.  
  
"Yeah…" Vesta said with a sigh. "At least they didn't get the amount they wanted, and that would cause a certain delay to their plans, which buys us some time."  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded.  
  
"I'd better go now, and see how the others are doing against Aquilae…" Without waiting for their response, Vesta opened a portal and teleported himself back towards Juuban High.  
  
Neptune came to stand beside Uranus, "Should we go there as well?"  
  
Uranus shook her head, "Nah, I think the inners can handle it…besides I think that Sun is there with them since I didn't saw her here with Sailor Vesta. We better get back to our classes before our professor finds us missing…"  
  
~~~  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!"  
  
The seventh youma fell as Sailormoon's attack slammed against the youma, reducing it to nothingness.  
  
The inners, including Sailor Sun, were breathing hard. These youmas were far stronger than the previous ones were, forcing them to use their more powerful attacks which in turn cause them to deplete their reserves faster.  
  
Five more youma remained; two were already wounded terribly but still went on fighting as no pain ever registers in their heads. Another had a wound in its left leg evident to its slow response. The other two were still free from any signs of damage as they stood now in front of the senshi.  
  
'Hmm…perhaps I can take care of the senshi myself now…they have already depleted their reserves and I don't think they can handle a fully fresh Obsidian Knight as an opponent…'  
  
A youma leapt towards Sailormoon, and Sun was about to leapt into the defense of her princess when a rose struck the youma in one its' eyes.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
The stunned youma was now thrown back by the combined magical assault and badly wounded.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailormoon happily chirped as she latched on her savior.  
  
"Are you alright, Sailormoon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked his beloved worriedly.  
  
"I'm alright now…"  
  
"RRROOAAAAARRRR!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh…I guess they aren't too happy to see you somehow Kamen…" Sun said as she points to the five youma beginning to descend on them.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded in response, "I guess they are…."  
  
"SPACE PLANAR DIVIDE!!!"  
  
The inners turned to see as the remaining youma were vaporized by the attack of the newly arrived Sailor Vesta.  
  
'Wow! He really is strong!' Mercury thought to herself as she saw that it only took one shot from Vesta to take down all five youmas at the same time.  
  
'Oh he's such a hunk…*sigh* if only he wasn't taken by Sailor Sun…' Venus thought as she looked at Vesta.  
  
'Damn! Vesta had to make an appearance when I could have handled those damn senshi…' Aquilae fumed, but restrained himself.   
  
'AQUILAE!' Metallia's voice echoed in Aquilae's head.  
  
'My queen?'  
  
'THE SENSHI HAS FOILED THE ENERGY GATHERING OPERATION OF AURIGAE…RETURN HERE AT ONCE!'  
  
Aquilae grimaced, but nodded and he teleported away from the scene.  
  
Sailor Sun went to Vesta and gave him a hug, "You're late!"  
  
"Sorry…had to deal with Aurigae back in the park…he was siphoning people there of their energies."  
  
The inners and Tuxedo Kamen were shocked.  
  
"You mean…this was just…" Ami realized the situation they were just in a few moments ago.  
  
"A diversion. I figured out as much. And that's the reason why I didn't come here earlier. Thankfully, Uranus and Neptune were there to delay Aurigae…it seems they figured out as much." Vesta said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh by the way…" Sailormoon started and tugged on Tuxedo Kamen's arm. "This two are the two new senshi I told you about. That is Sailor Sun and the guy is Sailor Vesta."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kamen said in a causal but friendly manner.  
  
Sun and Vesta nodded. "Pleasure is ours too."  
  
Vesta turned as he heard sirens fast approaching. "I take it's our cue to split."  
  
The others agreed, while the inners and Kamen leapt away, Vesta and Sun teleported some place else to de-transform.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank all the people who provided feedback and suggestions…especially to LeRoy. Thanks for the suggestion and tips dude!  
  
And no, there is no crossover with 'Oh My Goddess' here. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon...I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Sun and Space: Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts {xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.1 Chapter 4  
  
~ Rooftops, Juuban Ward ~  
  
"So have you gotten any leads?" asked a black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.  
  
Her companion merely shook his head. He too was a cat but of white color and have similar markings on his forehead.  
  
Luna sighed. Ever since Usagi, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, told her about the two newly awakened senshi, she had been prowling the  
  
night with Artemis in hopes of running across the two...or at least some leads to where they could find them.  
  
Among the senshi, aside from Sailor Pluto who was never reincarnated, Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta seem to recall much of the  
  
days of the Silver Millennium faster than when the others were awakened. Since Setsuna was a _little_ reluctant to share  
  
information on those matters, she had hoped these two would be much more willing to disclose such details.  
  
Artemis sat next to Luna, "I went to Rei and asked her regarding the results of her fire reading...it's quite strange  
  
actually...."  
  
Luna turned her head to her companion, urging him to continue.  
  
"Yesterday, she said she was getting clear readings on the matter...then suddenly today she said it was nil..."  
  
Luna looked at him with a curious glare, "...as in, totally nothing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luna pondered this a little, "That's...weird. I went to check on Ami earlier to see if her Mercury computer found anything...she  
  
too said yesterday she was able to get some _probable_ results...but when I asked her again earlier she said she was at a lost.  
  
Apparently the result the Mercury computer gave her was so chaotic she could not make a conclusive deduction...whatever that  
  
means..."  
  
Artemis looked up, "Hmm...did she start fumbling about anything to excuse herself?"  
  
Luna looked at him with a startled look, "Now that you mentioned it...yes she did...did Rei acted like that too?"  
  
Artemis nodded, "Yes, she did. From what I can tell it's either a coincidence, or those two are hiding something from us."  
  
Luna sighed again, "Its hard enough if Pluto hides things from us...but if those two started doing it as well..."  
  
"I agree, but let's not jump into conclusions...yet. They may have a good reason for it. Why don't you check out on Ami more  
  
and I'll keep a tab on Rei. If they are hiding something..."  
  
Luna had to agree, "But be careful...I hear Rei's cousin is extremely scared of cats...if he gets a whiff of you..."  
  
"I'll be careful. So do we stake out tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
~ Tendo Residence, Nerima Ward ~  
  
Nabiki sat on a chair beside her bedroom's window, apparently in deep thought. 'A couple...one having an arrogant demeanor...the  
  
other a fiery temper.... And probably lives somewhere in Juuban.' She silently chuckles. 'If I didn't know any better I  
  
would have said it was Ranma and Akane...but apparently she said those two are deeply in love with each other...so it couldn't be  
  
Ranma and Akane...would it?'  
  
Nabiki turned to her ledger, the woman Setsuna said no price is too high, just that she finds where a certain 'Arthel' and  
  
'Lithea' reside. She even gave a down payment of 500,000 yen and another when Nabiki finds them.  
  
"Hmm...since Akane is in Juuban, perhaps I can ask her and see if she knows any other couple like that..." Nabiki paused.  
  
"And I better make sure it isn't them as well."  
  
~ Hikawa Shrine, Juuban Ward ~  
  
Ranma was on the roof, lying on his back gazing up at the stars at the night sky. He turned to his left and saw Akane came  
  
up the roof and gently walked towards him.  
  
Akane stop and sat next to him, "Just got a call from Nabiki."  
  
Ranma raised an eye-brow, "What? Did any of Nerima Wrecking Crew found us already?"  
  
Akane shook her head and failed to stifle a giggle. "Nah, she was asking if we knew of any other couple here in Juuban that  
  
had similar personalities to our own."  
  
"Why would she want...that..." Ranma stopped then grinned.  
  
"Setsuna!" Both said at the same time.  
  
"I guess we better be doubly careful, unless Nabiki stumbles upon our little secret."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement.  
  
"Say, Akane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you find it weird?"  
  
She turned to her fiancé with a look of non-understanding, "Weird? What's weird?"  
  
"About us...." Ranma said nonchalantly. "...we died a month before the other senshi did, and I'm quite certain that Queen  
  
Serenity did not send us to the future...otherwise Setsuna would have searched for us as well."  
  
Akane pondered this a little, "Now that you mentioned it...and also, our memories aren't as Swiss-cheesed like the others  
  
were..." Akane regarded Ranma with a thoughtful look. "You're saying...there was another force that had power to do so?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Probably. For reasons I have no idea..."  
  
Akane began to stand, "We can ask Rei or Ami about that...maybe they can get some info or something."  
  
Ranma nodded, he too stood up. He was walking towards the edge of the roof when he suddenly stopped. Akane noticed this,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"C-cc-cat..."  
  
Akane began frantically looking in every direction, "Where? I can't see a cat anywhere?"  
  
"No...I...felt one approaching...it...has...an aura..."  
  
Akane looked at him puzzled, "Aura? That cat must be magical in nature if you could sense it..."  
  
Ranma nodded then another memory hit his head. "Artemis..."  
  
"Who?" Akane asked.  
  
"One of Queen Serenity's advisors...c-cat advisors...Artemis...you know the white c-cat..."  
  
Akane seemed to stop at that, then her face lights up as she recalls who Artemis was. "Artemis...so is he the one you sensed?"  
  
Ranma frantically nodded, while gazing around as if expecting the white cat to pop out of nowhere.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the other cat advisor was named...Luna!"  
  
Ranma again nodded, "Why did they have to be c-cats..."  
  
Akane sighed, "I wonder if those two cats know how to cure Neko-ken..." Akane shook her head, "In any case we better be  
  
careful not to talk too much about anything senshi-related or those two will start telling the others...and the moment they  
  
do...I bet Setsuna would be knocking on our doorsteps in an instant."  
  
Ranma had to agree, "Better tell Rei to be extra careful though, I think they may be on to us."  
  
Ranma and Akane soon went down the roof and headed inside just as Artemis arrived. And from a certain distance from the  
  
shrine three figures, female judging from their silhouettes in the shadows left quietly muttering something like "...a greater  
  
threat than Metallia..."  
  
~ Somewhere ~  
  
Cephei studied the battle data Aquilae had procured during their last encounter with the senshi. 'Hmm...perhaps I can enhance  
  
the youmas' intelligence factor by 32%...that will give them enough brains to think without making them totally sentient.'  
  
She walked towards a newly competed Omicron youma, complete with the omicron organic armoring. 'I can modify this one's  
  
intelligence, and send it to battle the senshi.' A small wicked smile crept to her face. 'Yes, I will prove I am the  
  
smartest individual in this universe!' Her mad laughter echoed within the confines of her lab.  
  
~ Mizuno Residence ~  
  
Ami was staring outside her window, she had just waked up from a dream...no, it was more of a long forgotten memory. She  
  
whispered something barely audible, "Arthel..."  
  
~ Past...Silver Millennium, Flowing Silver Palace of Planet Mercury ~  
  
A huge celebration was being held at the royal palace. The kingdom was celebrating the appointment of Princess Melira as  
  
Sailor Mercury, and no quarter was spared for the occasion.  
  
Melira just sighed. She was happy to be able to bring honor to the family by being named Sailor Mercury...but she just hated  
  
parties. It's not she dislikes happy occasions...it's just she's so shy she hardly feels comfortable among many people. But  
  
her mother insisted that she come, after all she is the reason for the celebration and besides, since she is now Sailor  
  
Mercury she should get used to people since she will be spending a lot of time protecting the citizens of the Silver  
  
Millennium.  
  
"Princess, time to come down to the banquet hall!" said a servant as she politely entered her young mistress' room.  
  
"Tell father and mother I'll be in a little while."  
  
With a small gesture from her, the servant retreated to tell her parents that she will be along in a few moments.  
  
*Sigh* "Guess better get it over with I think..." With one final adjustment to her dress, she left for the banquet halls.  
  
She took her time walking through the corridors; she stopped halfway to her destination having second thoughts on joining the  
  
festivities.  
  
"I...I don't think they'd mind if I don't come..." she whispered to herself. Unknowns to her, another person heard her soft  
  
whisper.  
  
"Of course they would mind, after all you are the very reason for this occasion Princess Melira." said a male voice from  
  
behind her, which nearly made her jump out of her clothes.  
  
Melira whirled around to see a young man around her age or so, dressed in formal attire. She regarded his face and saw a  
  
cocky smile on his handsome face made her blush a little. She then tore her gaze off of him and shook her head slightly.  
  
'What am I thinking?' She thought to herself.  
  
She eventually regained her composure, and immediately recognizes the other person's regal emblem. "Forgive me for my  
  
rudeness, you are Prince Arthel of Vesta and its' appointed senshi are you not?" Melira said with a slight formal bow, given  
  
to another person of similar stature.  
  
"That I am." Arthel returned her bow. He smiled at her causing her to blush even more. "Why won't you come to the banquet  
  
halls?"  
  
She lost a little of her smile as she turned to face the doors to the hall. "It's just...I don't like being with too many  
  
people..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It's just...that...I'm shy...of other people...it...also makes me...feel uncomfortable."  
  
Arthel shook his head slightly, "Better get used to it princess. After all you are now one of Queen Serenity's senshi and  
  
you would be dealing with a lot of people...and most will not be as polite as the people in there right now."  
  
"I know...but still..."  
  
"Think of this as a little training for you...it may help you a little in dealing with other people, and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Never think you are alone. I and the other senshi will not hesitate to be there for you."  
  
Somehow what Arthel said made her blush.  
  
"Arthel! Melira!" A voice was heard from behind them, and they turned to see Princess Lithea running towards them.  
  
"Lithea!" Melira squealed happily as she hugged her distant cousin. "It's been so long since I last saw you!"  
  
"I know, been busy really. I have been looking for Arthel here because your mother asked me to look for you since you  
  
haven't shown up at the halls yet."  
  
Melira looked abashed, "I'm sorry...it's just..."  
  
"Still don't like being in a crowd eh?"  
  
Princess of Mercury merely nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Melira. You'll get used to it."  
  
Melira couldn't help but noticed as to how close her cousin was standing next to Arthel was.  
  
"Umm...you two seemed very close."  
  
Arthel and Lithea blushed as her comment. "Actually..." Lithea started "He's my fiancé. He asked me last week if I wanted to  
  
marry him and I said yes."  
  
The two looked lovingly into each other as they failed to notice a look of disappointment flooded Melira's face.  
  
'Guess he was taken already, by my cousin no less...*sigh* She cleared her throat as to get the attention of the other two.  
  
"I'm happy for the both of you! Congratulations Lithea!" She hugged her cousin again. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
The three started talking about the imminent occasion as they walked towards the banquet halls.  
  
~ Mizuno Residence ~  
  
Ami just sighed; she remembered how her past self felt about Arthel...Ranma. She hid her feelings then because she cared too  
  
much for her cousin too and it was also because she saw the way Arthel looked at Lithea that made her decide not to  
  
interfere.  
  
'It was like that then...it's still is now...those two are still very much in love with each other.'  
  
Ami shook her head to clear it of confusing thoughts. She took one last glance outside before deciding to sleep again. This  
  
time it was a dreamless sleep.  
  
Unknown to her, Luna watched her from the tree outside. 'Seems like Ami just had a dream of the old Silver Millennium...I  
  
wonder if I should ask her about it?' Luna pondered this for a moment before she left, heading back towards the Tsukino  
  
residence.  
  
~ Hikawa Shrine, midnight ~  
  
Grandfather Hino was making late night rounds in the shrine to ensure everything was in order since his disciple Yuuichirou  
  
was out of town. He paused momentarily as he neared the sacred fire. He smiled inwardly, guessing who was the one  
  
meditating in front of the sacred fire.  
  
He walked in slowly into the room, "You should be resting now Rei. You have school tomorrow." He paused, then corrected  
  
himself "Make that later, since it's already morning."  
  
Rei opened her eyes slowly. She felt her grandfather's presence even before he entered the room, so she wasn't surprised by  
  
his voice at all. "I'll be done in a minute grandfather."  
  
"What's keeping you awake dear?" the elder Hino asked.  
  
"Nothing really grandfather...Ranma just taught me some methods of ki- manipulation that I could use during my fire-readings and  
  
I'm currently trying it out."  
  
"Is that so? Was it any help?"  
  
Rei nodded, "Quite really. I never got such clear readings before. He said the method he taught me was just the first step.  
  
Other more complex meditations are to follow once I fully master this one."  
  
Grandfather Hino nodded with pride. His grandchildren were exceptional indeed. His grandson was a top caliber martial  
  
artist that has incorporated ki-techniques into the art. While his granddaughter was no martial artist, she was no slacker  
  
in terms of ki-meditations and was even quick to learn from her cousin. "That's all well and good Rei. But even shrine  
  
maidens need their rest. Now off to bed!"  
  
"Yes grandfather."  
  
Grandfather Hino left. He knows Rei will not leave the sacred fire until she feels she has done all what she can, and right  
  
now it may be a while before she goes to bed. He never lost his smile as he continues his rounds. "Those young ones are all  
  
too alike. They are always in a rush."  
  
Rei was left in the sacred fire. She continued her fire-readings. She felt another force...something very powerful...yet so  
  
kind and gentle at the same time. 'Ranma and Akane said that they died a month before the fall of the Silver Millennium...so  
  
it couldn't be Queen Serenity that sent them to the future...but another force...the one I'm feeling now.' She shook her head  
  
to clear it of all distractions. What she told her grandfather was true, she has now much clearer image in her readings than  
  
before but...this entity with such power and such gentleness she could not point out.  
  
'Heh, if I didn't know better I'm guessing is that the kami themselves are blocking my fire-readings.' She laughs a little  
  
on that private joke. 'Guess grandfather is correct, I do need my sleep. Perhaps Ranma can help me with other meditation  
  
techniques and see if I can finally see who or what this force is.'  
  
She gave one final respect to the scared fire before she left the room. After she has gone, a quiet whisper could be heard  
  
from the sacred fire: 'It's not yet time for you to know us, Rei. But soon...perhaps...'  
  
~ Gates of Time ~  
  
Sailor Pluto was still watching the wild fluctuation of the future. Crystal Tokyo and Metallia's unmentionable alternative.  
  
Still she felt something like confidence that they can make it out in one piece. After all, the senshi are now virtually  
  
complete. Powers of the elements are at their disposal, not to mention the combined powers of Time and Space.  
  
Her thoughts lingered to that of Vesta and Sun. 'You can run but you can't hide forever you two!' She smiled. She had  
  
forgotten how much it felt good when you smile. Her smile was lost when she looked at the wild fluctuation. A third  
  
probable outcome manifested itself. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
"By the gods!!! It...it couldn't be!"  
  
Then she noticed the original two visions gradually was ceding against the third future. Before she could react a portal  
  
opened itself in front of her, and out step a man dressed in regal armor.  
  
"You shall not interfere in our affairs mortal." The stranger said casually.  
  
Sailor Pluto prepared to battle the stranger, but was caught unaware of his speed. Before she could react, she finds herself  
  
thrown out of the Gates of Time. "What the..."  
  
"Be thankful I did not kill you mortal. Your future has been decided." The Gates of Time slowly closed while Sailor Pluto  
  
sat there, watching helplessly.  
  
~ Next Morning, en route to Juuban High ~  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ami were walking together towards Juuban High, after seeing Hotaru off to her school.  
  
"I still say we should ask Haruka and Michiru to transfer Hotaru to Juuban High so at least we can watch over her."  
  
Ranma shook his head, Lithea...Akane can be so over-protective sometimes.  
  
Ami merely giggled, "So...did you two study for our history test today?"  
  
Akane nodded but soon noticed Ranma stiffened. "Don't tell me you forgot Ranma?"  
  
Ranma merely grunted, and Akane slapped her forehead. "Baka!"  
  
Usagi chose that moment to appear (To know why she is early? Hard to say...she's harder to predict than a Tornado would appear  
  
^_^). "Ohayou, minna-san!" She gleefully greets her friends.  
  
"Ohayou, Usagi-chan." Akane and Ami chorused together.  
  
Usagi smiled but notices Ranma's distress. "Umm...what's wrong with Ranma?"  
  
"Apparently..." Akane began, "He forgot to study for our history test."  
  
Usagi nodded, but soon Akane's word struck home. "WE HAVE A TEST?!"  
  
Everyone within a five-mile radius could have sworn they heard a sonic boom pass over them.  
  
~~~  
  
After calming down a crying Usagi, Ranma and the others continued to school.  
  
"I think I'm not feeling well..."  
  
"Nice try Usagi. But you won't get off the hook that easy." Akane said grimly.  
  
Ami merely smiled, while stealing glances at Ranma.  
  
They were close to school when they noticed Setsuna leaning heavily against the wall, she was apparently breathing hard.  
  
"Setsuna!" Ami and Usagi called out as they ran towards her. Ranma and Akane followed suit.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Setsuna eyed Ranma and Akane briefly, "Umm. It's kind of _private_, perhaps later."  
  
Ami and Usagi understood what she meant by private. Ranma and Akane too, but did not show it in their faces. And Ami knew  
  
that Ranma and Akane would understand as well.  
  
"I see...well we better get you to the school clinic then. Ranma how about some help?"  
  
Ranma nodded at Ami's instruction and help Setsuna up.  
  
'Who ever did this to Setsuna would have to be extremely good.' This though echoed in the minds of the four teens.  
  
'Hmmm...now that I think about it...Rei's cousin Ranma looks familiar...' is what's echoing in Setsuna's mind.  
  
~ Juuban Museum ~  
  
Cephei emerged from the shadows. 'Good...more than enough people to cause a commotion to acquire the senshi's notice.' She  
  
motioned to her omicron youma to begin its attack.  
  
People's screams and Cephei's mad laughter filled the museum's halls.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Up next, the Nerima Wrecking crew finally makes their debut...will Ryouga survive Akane's wrath? Oh and  
  
Happy Easter!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Sun and Space: Lord Strife  
  
'xxx' – Thoughts {xxx} – Panda Signs  
  
Version 1.1 Chapter 5  
  
Juuban Museum   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
A magical ball of water shot out towards the youma. The youma merely placed its arms in front of what passed for its' face as it braced itself for impact. True enough, the attacked hit head on but the youma didn't even budge from where it stood.  
  
"Crap! That thing wouldn't budge short of a nuclear bomb!" Sailor Uranus spat. She and Sailor Neptune had been fighting the youma for nearly fifteen minutes now, but the youma showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
The youma sensing an opening, leapt to the attack. It lunge its razor sharp claws towards where Uranus was standing. Uranus brought out her Space Sword in hopes of deflecting the blow. She was caught unaware of the force the youma brought to bear and was thrown towards the wall.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted as she leapt towards her fallen companion.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
The youma was caught off-guard as the magical attack struck home, sending the youma careening in a different direction.  
  
"Mars! Where are the others?" asked Neptune as she helped Uranus to her feet.  
  
"They'll be here shortly..."  
  
The youma having recovered from the blow stood from where it fell and began to access its new opponent.  
  
"What the? My attack didn't even scratch it!" Mars gaped as she looked at the youma.  
  
Uranus and Neptune joined Mars from where she stood.  
  
"Do you like my new pet senshi?" a voice came from behind the youma.  
  
The scouts turned to the figure that materialized behind the youma. "My, my...by the looks on your faces I can tell you don't even recognize me...I'm hurt!" (She makes an over exaggerated face of disappointment...think of Kodachi's face...ugh).  
  
"Feh! Who would want to remember a face that ugly?" Mars retorted.  
  
Cephei's face turned to a scowl. "Shut-up brat! You wouldn't know true beauty if it struck you in the face." She chuckled lightly at her own praising.  
  
"Ack! If that's beauty, I don't wanna know what ugly is!" Mars replied with a face of disgust. Neptune and Uranus nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME? ME? THE GREATEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL SCIENTIST IN THE UNIVERSE! OHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"Man she gives me the willies!" Neptune said as Uranus and Mars could only agree.  
  
"I think she's a psycho." Uranus added.  
  
Cephei turned to face the scouts with a face of filled with fury. "Enough! You obnoxious little insects will die by my greatest creation yet! Go my pet! Bring their heads to me!"  
  
Immediately the youma leapt into battle again, extending its claws as it attempted to reach the senshi as they jumped back.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
The youma jumped out of the way of the magical attacks.  
  
"I haven't seen a youma dodge that good before!" Mars said as she looked at the youma with additional caution.  
  
"I know...we've been fighting the darn thing for over fifteen minutes now." Uranus said as she readied for another attack.  
  
The youma leapt again, its' arms morphed into something shaped like a broad sword as it attempted to cut through the Sailor Scouts' hides.  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The youma didn't even see the new arrival as Saturn's attacked created a crack in the youma's omicron armoring, as she sent it tumbling towards where Cephei stood.  
  
Cephei jumped out of the way just as the youma crashed beneath her.  
  
'These brats are giving my youma a hard time. 'Hmm...teamwork, eh? Cephei's face gave a wicked smile. 'Yes, if my youma where to have a coordinated assault...statistics on victory would greatly increase...and add to it several projectile and melee attacks...'  
  
She then noticed a portal opening from behind the scouts and from there emerged the remaining senshi, including Sailor Pluto.  
  
"My! If it ain't the old smarty pants Cephei!" Vesta said as he stepped out of the portal.  
  
Cephei glanced once at where her youma has fallen. 'Tsk. I can't escape with the youma intact...oh well...sacrifices have to be made.' She regarded the assembled senshi. 'So my archrival Mercury is here, humph I'll have to deal with her later.' "You win this round Senshi. But I will be back. This has just been...a field test...next time you won't get lucky again."  
  
Cephei dissolved into the shadows, just as her youma began to stand up.  
  
"I can't believe she left her youma! Oh well, might as well deal with it, before it destroys anything else!" Uranus said as she leapt to attack the youma. "WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
The other senshi followed suit. And after a considerable five minute battle and exploiting the crack on its' armor courtesy of Saturn, the youma was reduced to ash.  
  
Sailor Pluto walked in front of everyone, "Everyone...I have something to tell you...meet me at Haruka's apartment later." She then eyed Vesta and Sun. "And you two better be there as well. This news I'm about to tell you may pose a danger that is bigger than that of Metallia!"  
  
Elsewhere   
  
"The day of reckoning draws near." A figure said to his companion.  
  
"Yes. Fate and Destiny has intertwined...nothing can alter its' course."  
  
"Will the gods interfere?"  
  
"Directly? No. Through other mediums? More likely, they have already chosen their champions."  
  
"Is that why you seized the Time Gates?"  
  
His companion replied only by nodding.  
  
"You know that's bound to agitate the Norns." He turned to his attention to a magic window showing the image of the Time Gates. Though the Gates where in their possession, they don't have the means of controlling it. Apparently the Norns have built in several fail-safe devices that allow only the Guardian of Time and the Norns themselves to access its powers.  
  
"Yes, it would...wouldn't it? Though we could not use it to our advantage, we have also removed their chosen's advantage."  
  
Behind the two figures, one could see an army amassing.  
  
Outside Furinkan High, Nerima Ward   
  
"Oh what tragedy has befallen my goddesses? That the foul fiend Saotome has dragged them against their wills away from the loving presence of their one true love!"  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but grimaced. 'Yup the Blue Blunder of Furinkan High is in lala land again.' But it comes to question if Kuno ever left lala land in the first place.  
  
"Tendo Nabiki! You must tell me where the fiend has taken my loves! So that I, Kuno Tatewaki, rising star of Furinkan High may sought the foul sorcerer and free my goddesses!" Kuno bellowed out as he strikes a heroic post.  
  
Nabiki was tempted to sell that info so many times, but out of respect to Nodoka, she couldn't bring herself too, especially when Nodoka had an incentive of doing so. "Sorry Kuno-baby. If I knew where they are I would have already told you."  
  
"Alas...my only hope is that my loves would have the strength to face the fiend alone! Without my loving presence they may not resist the evil of the sorcerer for long..."  
  
Nabiki decided she had enough of the Kuno rambling les she starts talking like the idiot. She headed inside Furinkan to meet up with her people. She after all, has bigger fish to fry, namely a certain 'Arthel' and 'Lithea' that has a 500,000 yen price tag on it. 'Maybe this weekend I'll pay a visit to Akane and Ranma. Who knows? It might turn out that these two people are really Ranma and Akane.' She chuckled at that thought. 'Yeah right, as if those two would be lovey-dovey all over each other.'  
  
"Hey, Nabiki!" called out a certain okonomiyaki chef.  
  
"What is it, Ukyou?" replied the mercenary girl.  
  
"So, I take Kuno is rambling about Ran-chan taking away his two loves again?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. I guess when the kami gave the gift of knowledge to the world, that baka might have been asleep." (A.N.: This is just a usual saying from where I am from, God spreading out his blessings)  
  
"So any news where my Ran-chan is?"  
  
Nabiki surely didn't miss the implied 'my' in the question.  
  
Before Nabiki could reply, Ukyou cut her off. "I know you know Nabiki. Don't deny it. I'm not a stupid moron like that delusional kendoist who couldn't for the life of him tell when a person doesn't like him."  
  
Nabiki just shrugged, "What if I do?"  
  
"I'm prepared to pay any amount. I can't leave Ran-chan alone with Akane. Who knows what she has tried to feed Ran-chan with her so-called cooking!"  
  
Nabiki visibly shuddered at the mention of Akane's cooking. But nonetheless, she did promise Nodoka she wouldn't say. "Nah, you wouldn't be able to afford it. Just forget about it."  
  
Ukyou ran in front of Nabiki and said, "You can't keep it forever a secret Nabiki. I will find out where Ran-chan is!" With that Ukyou left the school grounds, heading for her shop.  
  
'In a way Ukyou is right.' Nabiki pondered, 'Genma does know where Ranma and Akane are, and I doubt he has reservations of selling that info just to fill his belly.' Then a smile can be seen of Nabiki's face, 'Unless he wants to meet the business-end of Auntie Saotome's blade.' With that last thought she entered the building.  
  
Not far from sight, Shampoo lay hidden within the trees. 'Hibachan says if Shampoo keep eye on Mercenary Girl, she lead to Airen. Shampoo need be patient. Airen must be sick by now, eating Violent Tomboy's cooking.' Shampoo smiled at that thought, 'Maybe Airen now think that Kitchen Destroyer food too, too bad and come to Shampoo.'  
  
Shampoo hopped towards the school ground trying to evade detection from the students heading home. She needs to keep a close eye on the mercenary Tendo is she intends to find her wayward husband.  
  
As soon as she entered the grounds, one could here a familiar shout, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?"  
  
Haruka's Apartment, sometime in the afternoon   
  
Setsuna was sitting on one of the sofas, contemplating what she is about to say to her fellow senshi regarding a new enemy that is threatening Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Mamoru, in his Tuxedo Kamen outfit, was present due to the insistence of Usagi. Luna and Artemis were also present. All the senshi, save Vesta and Sun are already present, and are currently in their transformed state.  
  
"When will those two arrive?" Luna asked. She has been hoping on meeting the two recently re-awakened senshi for quite some time now.  
  
"Be patient, they'll be here." Setsuna replied. 'At least they better be.' She added to herself.  
  
"So...what about this new enemy we're facing Pluto?" Haruka inquired.  
  
"Wait for Sun and Vesta. I don't want to repeat myself."  
  
Before anyone else could voice a comment, a bright portal opened in the middle of the room. The senshi immediately recognized it as one of Vesta's portals, but instead of two people emerging from the portal, only one person went through, Sailor Sun with the portal closing behind her.  
  
Pluto raised an eyebrow, "So...where's your husband?"  
  
"HUSBAND?" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs.  
  
Pluto took on that usual 'elderly-sage' look and said, "Oh, did I forget to mention they were married?"  
  
Venus rubbed her temple, "Is this the reason why you said Sun was not keen on sharing? Is it for the fact they're already married?"  
  
Pluto nodded, while both Jupiter and Venus groaned, and Sun smiled.  
  
Mercury was saddened as she remembered the wedding, but did not show her sadness outside.  
  
Sun turned to face Pluto, "He said he has other things to look into. I'll fill in for him." She moved to stand next to Mercury and to the surprise of the others, and of Mercury, hugged her.  
  
"It's been such a long time, cousin Melira." Then Sun whispered to Mercury, "I need you to play along."  
  
"Yes it has been, Lithea. It's so good to see you again." Mercury then whispered to Sun, "What other things is Vesta dealing with?"  
  
"Actually he wanted to come, but seeing two moon cats he'll just go Neko. And it may be a give away to Setsuna. Who else do you know of having extreme fear of cats?" Sun whispered back.  
  
Mercury gave a slight nod.  
  
Pluto noticed that both Mercury and Sun were whispering to one another. 'I wonder if...Ami knows who Sun's alter-ego is.'  
  
"Melira?" Everyone asked.  
  
Sun released Mercury from her hug and nodded. Saturn stepped forward and hugged Sun.  
  
"Lithea-neechan!"  
  
"Hey Alexia, doing well I presume?"  
  
Saturn smiled at her 'older' sister.  
  
"Alexia?"  
  
Pluto explained, "Melira was Mercury's name during the Silver Millennium. As is Alexia Saturn's name. I presume the two of you just recently remembered it?"  
  
Both Mercury and Saturn nodded.  
  
"Apparently, since seeing Sailor Sun and Sailor Vesta some bits and pieces of our memory seemed to return to us." Mercury said a matter-of-factly, 'Though some of that memory I wished never resurfaced.' sigh  
  
Pluto waved her hand to the other senshi, "Anyone else remembers her Silver Millennium name?"  
  
Mars raised her hand, "I do. My name was Aryienne."  
  
Pluto nodded, "Anyone else?" Seeing no more reply she continued, "I guess the others would like to know?" Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune nodded.  
  
"Venus' name was Lady Arleen Josephine Maryanne Elizabeth III of House Ainheim."  
  
Uranus whistled, "Wow nice name."  
  
Artemis nodded, "Venusians love stylish names."  
  
"Cool. Just like the nobility of England!" Venus happily acknowledged.  
  
"Jupiter's name was Mei Kua-Pu."  
  
"Huh? That sounds like make-up." Jupiter intoned, 'Just my luck I get to figure out my Silver Millennium name and it sounds like a beauty product.' "And don't laugh at it!" All but Uranus stopped her laughter.  
  
'Hmm...now that I think about it...sounds just like those of the Joketsuzokou Amazons.' Sun pondered on this and decided to ask Vesta later.  
  
"Uranus name was Valesti, while Neptune's name was Nibela."  
  
'At least my name sounds okay.' Uranus and Neptune both thought.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up from her sitting position on the couch and moved next to Sun. "Umm...Sailor Sun, since we are all part of the team. I was wondering if you could tell us your identity and us vice versa, so in case of anything happening we can easily contact one another."  
  
The other scouts nodded their head. Setsuna noticed that three heads, except for Sun, didn't nod. 'What the...Mercury I've already deduced but Mars and Saturn too? Could they already know who Sun and Vesta are? I better ask Hotaru later.'  
  
Sun smiled to her princess, the other senshi saw her smile and immediately recognized it as the same smile Pluto gives, the I know something you don't smile. "Now, now Usagi, you know better than to try and pry secret from others."  
  
The other senshi (saved for Pluto, because she knew from the first day that Sun and Vesta already knew their identities, Mercury, Mars and Saturn), Tuxedo Kamen, and two moon cats gave a collective gasp.  
  
"You...you know who we are?" A shocked Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Sun nodded, "Mercury is Ami. Mars is Rei. Saturn is Hotaru. Uranus is Haruka. Neptune is Michiru. Jupiter is Makoto. Venus is Minako. Kamen is Mamoru. Moon is Usagi. And of course, Pluto is Setsuna. And mine is..." Sun trailed. Everyone (except again the three) leaned-in in anticipation. "...is a secret!" The others immediately face-faulted. 'Arthel was right, that was fun! You hardly see Setsuna kiss the floor!' Sun laughed to herself.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! You know our identities but we don't know yours!" Venus cried out.  
  
"I take it you and Arthel still need time for yourselves if you aren't planning on sharing your alter-egos yet?" Pluto asked after she righted herself on the sofa again.  
  
Sun nodded. 'For the fact he and I aren't married yet in this lifetime but no need to tell her that.' Sun thought to herself.  
  
Sigh "Fine, I guess you'll tell us when you're ready anyway. Now to the point, we have a bigger problem. A new enemy has appeared and...they took over the Gates of Time from me."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Then that means our enemies have access to the Time Stream then?" Mercury asked.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Even if they took the Gates from me, they will not be able to use it. The Gates have several fail-safe mechanisms allowing only the Time Guardian to access it. No one else can."  
  
"Then why bother taking it?" Jupiter asked. "If they can't use it why even bother?"  
  
"It's quite simple actually." Sun started, "Because we too will not be able to use the Time Gates to our advantage." Everyone nodded in understanding. "So, Pluto who's our new enemy?"  
  
"I think you might recall them Lithea. Does the name Imperium ring any bells?"  
  
"Kuso! No way!" Sun visibly shuddered at Pluto's statement.  
  
"Imperium? What's that?" Moon asked.  
  
"The Imperium is an ancient Empire that is spanning countless planets across the galaxy. Their goal is obviously total dominion, but not the normal take the planet over dominion." Pluto stopped to see if the others were still following her story, seeing everyone is she continued. "Their main objective is to take the worlds that have been blessed by the gods, those worlds that have the Heart of Destiny.  
  
"Heart of Destiny? What's that?" asked a curious Sailor Moon.  
  
Sun answered for her, "A Heart of Destiny is an artifact given to a world that has been blessed by the gods. In our case it's know as the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
The others all gasped at that.  
  
"You mean they're after my Silver Imperium Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked disbelievingly.  
  
Pluto nodded, "Their goal is take all the Hearts of Destiny, and alter reality according to their will. With all 108 Hearts of Destiny (AN: Yeah, yeah I took this from Suikoden though I altered it a bit, instead of Stars of Destiny I used Hearts) at their hands they can, they can reshape the future as they see fit. And not only could they reshape the future, but they can also reshape one person's destiny. They'll be in total control of a person's life. They can set you either as a prince or a pauper at their leisure."  
  
"That's...that's horrible! Why would they wish to do that?" Moon was now at the verge of crying. "It's just not right to dictate a person's life! We all have a choice in what we do and in what we become!"  
  
"Tell that to them." Sun snorted, "So how much time do we have before they come here?"  
  
Pluto sighed, "We got about six months at most. They're waiting for the Celestial Alignment to occur for them to traverse to this part of the Universe.  
  
"So we got six months. We better deal with Metallia and fast!" Jupiter stated as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Yes that we must. I still have certain influence to the Gates of Time but it is very minimal. I'll need both the Mercury Computer and the Aqua Mirror to aid me in searching out Metallia's lair."  
  
Mercury and Neptune nodded, "Consider it done." Both replied.  
  
"I guess this concludes this meeting, I'll take my leave now and inform Arthel the situation." She pulled out a communicator from sub-space, "Hey Arthel, open up the portal will ya." The senshi heard a confirmative response and soon a portal opened and Sun stepped in. As soon as she entered the portal closed behind her.  
  
"I wished she could have stayed longer, I have lots of questions to ask her." Luna pouted.  
  
Artemis just nodded.  
  
"I never knew Sun and Vesta were married...or is it I knew and forgot?" Venus was contemplating this.  
  
"Forget it, Venus. Our memories are so Swiss-cheesed I wouldn't even remember how old I was back then."  
  
Venus nodded then smiled, "Yeah, guess your right...Mei Kua-Pu!"  
  
"HEY! It isn't funny!"  
  
Pluto already stood up, she was going to call Nabiki and see if she has any update and to later ask Hotaru regarding Sun and Vesta. The other senshi we're already de-transforming and began to disperse.  
  
Hotaru, after de-transforming, approached Ami and Rei. "Umm, do you guys remember their wedding? I mean Arthel and Lithea?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "Not really, it's very vague to me at the moment. Maybe I'll consult the Sacred Fire later."  
  
"I do remember some things about it...I know for one all the senshi were present..." Ami was still trying to recall most of the events that occurred way back then.  
  
"Come on girls, Akane must be waiting for us. She and Ranma are probably waiting for us back at the shrine." Rei gestured to the others.  
  
Nerima Ward   
  
Kuno was meditating under the tree that was frequented by both Ranma and Akane during lunch breaks at Furinkan High. "Oh my fierce tigress Tendo Akane and my beloved pig-tailed goddess...how can I free you from the loathsome clutches of the foul sorcerer Saotome..."  
  
"Hey Kuno-baby! What are you doing over Ranma and Akane's favorite lunch spot?" Nabiki asked as she stood next to the delusional kendoist.  
  
"Ah, Tendo Nabiki. Yes, I am sure you're eager to know why I sit at the very place frequented by the sorcerer." Kuno waited for Nabiki to nod before he continued, "I'm meditating at this very spot so that I may discover the very foul magic binding your fierce sister and the beauteous pig-tailed girl, so that I may finally smite the foul fiend enslaving them!"  
  
"Sure you will Kuno-baby..."  
  
What ever Nabiki may have added to say was cut short as part of the wall of Furinkan exploded. From the dust cloud, emerge an older youma, the one used for energy collection.  
  
"So the fiendish sorcerer has sent his foul minion to do his evil deed! The coward! Afraid that he is no match for the overwhelming skills of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! (Insert lightning flashes at the background) Very well, I shall smite the foul beast as it should be! YATA-TA-TA-TA-TA!" Kuno leapt to attack the youma, doing his usual multiple strikes with his bokken.  
  
Nabiki immediately stepped away from the area of battle. "That looks like one of those youma things that frequent Juuban! What is that doing here?" Nabiki then gets a nasty grin on her face. She immediately goes to the assembled students watching Kuno take on the youma (instead of running like their Juuban counterparts). "Place your best everyone! Will the Blue Thunder defeat the youma that plagues the famous Sailor Senshi or will the youma drain the stupid sap of his energy dry! Place your bets!" Most students present watch Kuno faced off the youma, and decided to place their bets on...the youma. If Kuno wins well at least a threat to their daily lives was defeated...if the youma wins...well...lots of money for them ().  
  
"UURRRKKK!!!"  
  
Nabiki turned to see that Kuno was propelled by the youma back towards the tree he was sitting under a few moments ago.  
  
sigh "Trust Kuno-baby to be defeated so quickly..." Nabiki stop short as Kuno immediately recovered.  
  
"It takes more than just simple strikes to defeat the Blue Thunder! YATA-TA- TA-TA!" Kuno charged the youma again with renewed vigor.  
  
"Oh, I forgot I was talking about Kuno...the idiot is too stupid to even know his own body is too injured to fight...let alone out-classed." Nabiki's statement was solidified as Kuno was hurled back towards the tree.  
  
The youma's face turned to a scowl (if you can even picture the thing's face), "Stupid human...your energy is not what we need!"  
  
Nabiki sighed again, "Even the youma thinks Kuno is not worth their effort!"  
  
"SILENCE DEMON! No one belittles the Blue Thunder! Have at thee!"  
  
And as usual Kuno was sent flying back to the tree.  
  
Not so far from Furinkan, atop the city hall, Aurigae was watching his youmas drain away the humans of their energy. "If Cephei is correct in her analysis that the senshi lives around Juuban...then there won't be significant interference here in our energy collection!" He half nodded to himself.  
  
"Umm...excuse me...do you know of a Tendo Dojo?"  
  
Aurigae jumped up at that and turned to face the young teenager with fangs. 'How did you sneak up on me like that?' He reached for his broad sword.  
  
"Sheesh...I'm only asking." Ryouga turned to face away Aurigae and started to walk pass a ventilation shaft.  
  
Aurigae jumped towards the boy's last position but found no one. "What the...where did that boy go?" Aurigae continued scanning the area, trying to point out exactly where and how the boy appeared and disappeared. 'If this is one of Corves' practical jokes...he's dead!'  
  
Cologne was serving a customer when the door burst open revealing a youma eager to drain the energy of the people inside the restaurant. "What the...did Happi sent you?"  
  
The youma turned its 'head' to look at Cologne then jumped to attack. "Your energy will do nicely gnome!"  
  
Cologne blurred momentarily, appearing before the youma and used her cane to send the thing tumbling out of the café. "Who are you calling a gnome?"  
  
"Are you a troll then?"  
  
WHAP WHACK  
  
"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" The youma had enough of trying to figure out exactly what is Cologne and was definitely annoyed that the human-thingy was landing strikes on its body.  
  
"Ha! Try again!" Cologne dodged the lunging motions the youma was making. "If Happi sent you I'll give that pervert a piece of my mind!" She then went to a full amaguriken speed as her staff struck the youma at several points. When she stopped, the youma dissolved into ash. She hopped next to the youma's remains, "Hmm...this one doesn't look like one of those that Happi usually summons..."  
  
A few blocks down, a youma was thrown against the wall followed by a barrage of spatulas that imbedded it selves against the youma's body. "Damn stupid jackass! You'll pay for wrecking my restaurant!" Ukyou hefted her Big Ass Spatula and jumped to strike. The youma attempted to grab her to siphon her energy but due to several injuries marked by the thrown spatulas its reaction was much slower and ended being cleaved clean of the neck and dissolved into ash. "Jackass!" Ukyou returned her spatula back at its sling.  
  
"Ukyou-sama!"  
  
"What is it Konatsu?"  
  
"Several more of these...monsters seem to be rampaging Nerima Park!"  
  
"Konatsu come with me! I'll kick the sorry ass of those jackasses who wrecked my restaurant!"  
  
Back at Furinkan, "I...fight...on..." Kuno mumbled as he fell flat on his face. Kuno did manage to defeat the first youma; due to the fact his brain did not register pain immediately, aside from the matter that Kuno did have an indirect Bakusai endurance training (hey he gets punted to LEO almost as often as Ranma did) and he is just to stubborn to stay down. But regardless, as soon as a second youma appeared the pain finally hit his nerve central and he collapsed.  
  
"Oh well, it isn't so bad Kuno-baby." Nabiki said as she handed the winnings off some of the students, relatively calm despite the fact the second youma was already draining, or at least trying to drain Miss Hinako. Apparently the two are locked in a drain-o-chi war.  
  
"SHAMPOO! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" A certain half-blind boy shouted as he ran and hugged the youma and in effect disrupting its concentration and Miss Hinako slowly drained the youma instead, growing to her adult form. "Say Shampoo, aren't you exercising? You seem to have gained weight!"  
  
A bonbori impacted bought youma and Mousse, the former dissolved into dust being weakened by Hinako (hey, youmas are used to draining people, not the other way around!) while the latter was knock out. "Stupid Mousse! Can't tell difference between Shampoo and ugly youma."  
  
Hinako turned to face Shampoo, "Now, now! No fighting in school grounds! And why aren't you in uniform young lady?"  
  
Shampoo turned paled, "Umm...Shampoo go now. Hear Hiba-chan calling!" Shampoo vaulted over the fence before the child-turn-adult sensei decided to drain her as well.  
  
"Hey! Come back here you delinquent!" Miss Hinako yelled as she ran after Shampoo.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!! Oh my love you finally came to my arms!" Mousse voiced out happily.  
  
"Vile cur! How dare you molest a Kuno!"  
  
Mousse put on his glasses, "Hey you're not Shampoo!" He then casually tossed the kendoist aside. "SHAMPOO! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?"  
  
Down at the park, Ukyou was having a hard time fending off two youmas as they targeted her. "Damn! Stupid! Shouldn't have rush off like that!" She leapt back avoiding the youma as it attempted to grab her, while throwing several spatulas towards her targets.  
  
"Ukyou! What are you doing here in Hong Kong?"  
  
Ukyou turned to look at the eternal lost boy. "It's Nerima Park Jackass!" She leapt again, just barely avoiding the youma's claws. "And don't just stand there! Help me!"  
  
"Sheesh, one minute you hate me next you wanting my help." He was about to add more when a youma hit Ryoga straight at the chest sending him flying towards the park wall.  
  
"Okay that's it! You're DEAD!" Ryoga charged the two youmas while throwing his umbrella and several bandanas. The first of the two youma took the brunt of the projectile attack, several parts of its body was cut with the bandanna attack and was soon reduced to ash as soon as it was struck by the umbrella. The second youma attempted to target Ryoga's head, but in one fluid motion Ryoga dodge under the extended hand/claw and gave a vicious uppercut to the youma sending it flying into LEO. "SHISHI HOKOUDAN!!!"  
  
Ukyou just stared at the aloft youma just when the green chi blast struck it, reducing it to ash.  
  
"Ukyou-sama are you alright?" Konatsu suddenly appeared beside Ukyou.  
  
"And where were you?" She turned her gaze to the kunnoichi.  
  
"Forgive me my mistress, one of those youmas gave me a hard time. My special attack hardly even fazed it."  
  
Ukyou shuddered, "Sugar, you better come up with a new attack. I hardly think a youma will be fazed by a 'kiss' type attack."  
  
Aurigae, having finally given-up of determining where the boy disappeared to, was nonetheless stunned at what happened in Nerima. "How...humans couldn't...I mean...no human could...arghhhhh! Queen Metallia won't like this!" He melted back into shadows, teleporting back to their base.  
  
Hikawa Shrine, Juuban Ward  
  
"And in other news, there were reports of several youma attacks within Tokyo. What is unusual about this is instead of the usual youma-plague ward of Juuban, the ward of Nerima was the place of the attack. No reports of..." The TV went dead as Rei turned it off.  
  
"What do you think Ranma?" Akane asked a little worriedly.  
  
"It appears the negaverse has smarted up a bit. Instead of focusing solely on Juuban for energy collection, they have targeted another ward in hopes of avoiding senshi interference." Ranma then turned to Rei, "I guess they never expected the NWC for interfering though."  
  
"NWC? What's that?" Hotaru voiced out.  
  
Ranma looked a little sheepish due to the acronym given to him and the gang so Akane answered for him, "It stands for Nerima Wrecking Crew, Hotaru- chan. The reason is whenever this baka here goes into a fight with the usual resident martial artist; you can expect big property damage."  
  
"Hey! Who ya calling baka, tomboy?"  
  
"Shut-up jerk. Anyway, we can guess that the negaverse may now also avoid Nerima."  
  
Ami nodded, "So they'll basically search out a new target right? Do you think they may hit Tomobiki next?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "From what I hear, Tomobiki is almost just as crazy and loony as Nerima is. Judging Cephei, she might suggest in avoiding most of the wards of Tokyo now. Perhaps the next target maybe well outside Tokyo."  
  
Rei's shoulder drooped, "Then how are we supposed to stop them when they attempt to drain people?"  
  
Ranma turned to Ami, "Ami-chan, could I borrow your Mercury computer for a sec."  
  
Ami blushed a little at the nickname but nodded and handed the computer to Ranma. Thankfully neither Ranma nor Akane nor Rei noticed her blush, but it wasn't lost to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru had a thoughtful look, 'I seem to recall Melira telling me she had a crush on Arthel...could Ami be now recalling those memories? I better ask her sometime.' Hotaru then had another stray thought, 'I wish Glenn was here...' Her eyes immediately bugged out but she soon recovered her composure before anyone noticed.  
  
Ranma inserted something like a crystal to one side of the computer and began typing several commands.  
  
"What are you doing Ranma? And what is that crystal?" Akane was curious as to what her fiancé was doing.  
  
"It's a Silver Millennium data disk. I'm sure it will come back to ya soon Acchan. Now as to what I'm doing, I'm downloading the Mercury computer's program for youma detection. I'm planning on installing the program on the GPS satellites. That way, we have a world-wide monitoring station." Ranma then pulled the crystal out, and returned the computer to Ami.  
  
"That's great!" Ami cheered enthusiastically. The other girls nodded.  
  
"It sure is. Now, our only problem is senshi response to those threats." Rei stated.  
  
Akane then added her own bit, "Well that's were Vesta's teleportation comes in handy."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Ami-chan, could you set your computer to receiving end of the modified GPS signal? I want ya to set to send immediate signals to our communicators as to signal the senshi when an attack is occurring, then I'll personally ensure we have means of transport to the said location."  
  
"No problem, Ranma you can leave up to me." Ami was happy, for one this will greatly aid their battle against the negaverse and secondly, because Ranma had asked for her help.  
  
Ranma then turned to Rei, "Rei, break this down to Setsuna and the others will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing Ranma-kun." By the way when are you planning on letting the others know of your identities?"  
  
Ranma look at Akane lovingly, "Well for starters, we wanted to get married first."  
  
"Oh yeah, Setsuna said that you two were already married back in the Silver Millennium." Rei was recalling bits of her memory regarding the wedding. "But I don't see that as a problem."  
  
Akane shook her head, "Probably not to the senshi anyway. It's more on our personal life. A problem caused by Ranma's baka father in this lifetime. Besides, as long as Ranma is single, regardless if he has a fiancée or not, girls just keep on chasing after him. Hopefully, Minako doesn't. During the Silver Millennium I remember her chasing after Vesta vehemently even though we were engaged already."  
  
Rei and Ami both nodded as the memory resurfaced, "Yep, it's Minako alright."  
  
It was then Ranma noticed Hotaru spacing off, "Hotaru-chan? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Hotaru was startled from her far-off-gaze, "Sorry...I was just thinking of something." She slowly shook her head.  
  
Akane, knowing Alexia much more than Arthel did, put two and two together, "The last time I saw you dazed-off like that was when you were thinking of Glenn."  
  
Hotaru blushed, "I...uh...actually, I was." Then her cheery demeanor dropped a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Akane trailed off but Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"It's okay Akane-neesan. I just hoped...he's with us today too," she whispered.  
  
Ami was thinking hard trying to recall the name, "Glenn...wasn't he your boyfriend?"  
  
Hotaru renew her blush but nodded nonetheless.  
  
Rei was curious, "How did you know he's Hotaru's boyfriend Ami?"  
  
"Simple really, he was a lieutenant of the Mercury-Sun Collective Mirage Elite Corps. A joint military unit stationed at an orbital colony not far from Mercury." Akane chirped in.  
  
Ami nodded, "I seemed to recall Hotaru met him during her visit to Mercury during the joint planet military exercises."  
  
Ranma nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, one of the few people besides the senshi and the Queen to ever treat Saturn like a normal person."  
  
Akane hugged the smaller girl, "I'm sure he is here somewhere Hotaru-chan. If Ranma and I were reborn, we can also hope he too was reborn."  
  
Hotaru looked hopeful, even more so as she saw the encouraging looks from Ranma, Akane, Ami and Rei. "Thanks...I know...he's out there somewhere."  
  
Rei coughed to get their attention, "In any case we better go about this new youma detection scheme of ours, less we find more victims out there."  
  
The others nodded. Ranma stood up, "Hey Hotaru-chan wanna go to Nerima this coming weekend?"  
  
"You mean visit your home at Nerima? Won't people freak out there too because of my healing powers?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Akane held the smaller girl's hand, "Nah, compared to all the weirdness in Nerima...your power is quite tame. And I assure you; people there are much more appreciative of your healing powers. Trust me on that."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Okay then. I trust you both Ranma-niisan, Akane-neesan."  
  
Ami and Rei smiled as they saw a genuine happy smile on Hotaru's face.  
  
"Can I come too Akane-chan? I haven't seen Uncle Soun in a long time. And I like to see Kasumi-neesan and Nabiki-neesan too!" Ami asked hopefully.  
  
Akane nodded, "Sure why not. What about you Rei? Want to come along too?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "Much as I want to, I can't. I promised my schoolmates I'll help them in the upcoming science fair at school, maybe next time."  
  
"Okay, next time then. Perhaps Mako-chan would like to come along too. She wanted to see herself standing amongst the martial artists in Nerima." Akane said as she looked at Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Okay we'll ask the others tomorrow, VESTA PLANET POWER ARMOR- UP!" In a dazzling light display, similar to the other senshi, Ranma transformed to Sailor Vesta, mind you his transformation is quite simple compared to the other senshi. Instead of the usual posing while changing, his attire just changes to a tux, and then armor appears on top. "I'll be uploading this on the satellites now. Save me dinner will ya." With that he teleported away.  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: Sorry for the long delay in update, been busy with work. At least now the NWC gets a spotlight. Thanks to all the reviews and tips you guys have e-mailed me, especially to LeRoy. 


End file.
